Why Is She Following Me!
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Big Sister is back! ...Well, almost. /Author's note/
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Is She Following Me?!**_

"_Is…is it dead?" _A frightened voice was the first thing that was ingrained into her ears, and a sweet nectar like sent assaulted her nose. Where was she? What happened? Why can't she remember a thing? And what was that throbbing pain in her head it wouldn't STOP!

"_I don't think so. Look at its helmet, the light is still on." _This voice was hard and laced with hatred and disgust…she decided she did not like that voice very much.

"_What do you think happened to it? What could do this to a Big Sister?" _There was that frightened voice again! Why is it so scared and sad? She had to get up and make it all ok! She could not remember a thing but some how she knew that she was made specifically to do one thing.

Protect.

That was her purpose to protect. She had to protect voices like that scared one from voices like that other one filled with hatred…

She had to get up! She had to protect! That was the only thing she knew how to do.

"_It was probably that rogue Daddy Subject Delta, the one everybody has been talking about. They are all bad news if you ask me. Nothing good can come out of messing with one of those tin Daddies. These __**things **__Sofia Lamb has made are no exception hell they are even worse! They attack even if you as much as look in their direction! I wonder why he didn't finish the job?" _There was that other voice again, she had to get up now!

Her vision was coming back to her a little. She could see where the voices were coming from. There were two humans surprisingly not even a bit mutated. There was a female that looked like she was in her thirties with long blond hair and ice cold blue eyes. She was wearing overalls and a dirty red shirt.

"_Look! Its light changed color! It was blue a second ago!" _The frightened voice was not coming from her it was coming from a little ways behind her. The owner of the frightened voice was a young male. Maybe around the age of fifteen? That was around her age…she thinks. He had dark brown skin and curly black hair. She could feel her strength returning to her, faster and faster by the second. That scent was coming from him. He seemed to be holding a purple glowing orb.

"_It turned yellow…wait a second! Doesn't that mean alert! HOLY SHIT!" _The voice was absolutely petrified! Her strength has almost fully returned. She started to struggle and get to her feet.

"HOLY SHIT ITS AWAKE!" The boy screamed and threw the sweet smelling purplish orb at her.

The orb made her feel…warm and fuzzy, a really nice feeling. Being near the boy already made her feel calm and happy but the plasmid that he used on her enhanced it. And it made her want to protect him even more!

"YOU IDIOT HYPNOTIZE DOSEN'T WORK ON BIG SISTERS!" That woman with the angry voice yelled out.

The Big Sister in questioned just looked at her wearily and looked back to the boy. She started walking calmly towards the boy. If she rushed towards him it would scare him and she did not want that to happen!

"HELP ITS GONNA KILL ME!"

The woman took out some sort of shotgun and fired.

When she was just about to touch the boy, when she was just about to hug him hold him and make him feel safe…she felt the bullets connect.

"_**SHrierik?" **_The light on her helmet turned from yellow to red and she let out a horrible shriek. She would not let this _human _hurt him.

"HOLY-" The boy did not get to finish his sentence. The Big Sister snatched him up and carried him off like a rag doll. She would not let this human harm the one she needed to protect!

"What the hell happene- DAMN IT I TOLD YOU THAT PLASMID WAS UNSTABLE!" The Big Sister could hear the woman yell out from behind her but she could care less about what she said.

When she thought she retreated a fair enough distance away from the _human _she turned to her charge.

He was frightened and she needed to calm him down. She doesn't know why but she knows the location of a type of safe house.

They were currently held up in a small booth with the steel gate down to prevent others from seeing them. One would need to hack to get in. The boy was in a corner shivering in fright. Why? She did not want to hurt him and she tried to voice her feelings.

"_**SHErieERik!" **_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dang it that didn't work. They just had to mess up her voice box.

The boy ran up to her…grabbed her legs and started to beg.

"Please! Please don't impale me, I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!" The boy cried out.

It made her feel horrible that he was afraid of her! She was his protector and here he was on the cold hard ground begging for his life…from her! Tears were streaming down his cheeks…it was breaking her heart.

She kneeled down and hugged him gently.

"Wait what-" She wiped his tears away and started to caress his cheek.

He closed his eyes and looked as if he was about to drift off but he caught himself.

He back pedaled away from her with wide chocolate brown eyes.

She turned her helmet light green but he still seemed afraid of her.

She sighed, knowing what she would have to do.

She unhooked some cables and slowly took her helmet off. The boy looked on with wide eyes getting wider. No one has ever seen a Big Sister or even a Big Daddy for that matter take their helmet off. He could not help but be a little curious. He leaned forward slightly.

'_Her face…' _The Big Sisters face could only be described as…beautiful. She had short raven black hair that obstructed the view of one of her eyes. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She had pale unblemished skin. And she looked at him with nothing but…adoration?

"What the?" He was so confused. What was wrong with this Big Sister?

She looked at him with sort of an impatient look.

"**SHErieERik!" **

"Umm, hi? Heh…" He was very nervous.

"My name is Johnny."

The Big Sister shook her head to signal that she understood. She came towards him and rapped him in a gentle embrace and started to rub his head.

'_Dang it that always made me fall asleep…' _He was out three minutes later.

The Big Sister set him on a bed in the corner and kissed on the cheek. She put her helmet back on and stood guard. She no longer needed to sleep or could for that matter. The mind of a Big Sister was a very disturbing place and few things could make them smile or laugh.

This is why she needed him. He made her feel happy.

"_**I Er Will ShiR ProtECT!" **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

She sat there and watched Johnny sleeping form all night. Just watching him, knowing that he was safe was enough for her. She had to restrain herself from jumping into the bed with him. Even if she could not sleep she just wanted to hold him.

"Uh what the heck happened?" Johnny looked over to the Big Sister and went wide eyed.

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD!" The Big Sister's helmet light turned a sad navy blue.

Johnny looked at her confused as to why she was not attacking and then he remembered what had happened last night.

"Umm I don't know why you took me here but I have to get back to that old hag Cassie and the others."

The Big Sister cocked her head to the side eyeing him.

'_Its kinda creepy how they do that. Its like their searching for an opening, a weak spot…'_

"Well I have to get going know soooo see ya!" Johnny jumped up and ran out the door.

He ran and ran until he arrived at the Drunken Clam, a bar that used to be very popular.

'_Good I'm half way there!' _Johnny had to stop and take a breather.

"HEY!" Johnny whirled around and came face to face with three splicers.

But these where not just some regular Thuggish Splicers or Leadhead Splicers.

These were Elite Brute Splicers one of them had Incinerate his arms looked like they were covered in lava. Another Electro Bolt both his arms had electricity arching off of them, and the last one Winter Blast his arms had icicles jutting out of them including frost covering them.

"What do you think you are doing on our turf you fucking pussy!"

"Umm uh hey Bruise, Anchor, Chum." _'Aw shit I'm screwed!'_

Bruise the one who had incinerate active was about to just pummel the little chicken shit into oblivion but just as he grabbed Johnny's collar and lifted him off the floor the four heard something that signaled the coming of a much more terrifying foe than a Brute Splicer.

"_**SHERIARRRIAEIEEEEEK!" **_

"What the hell?!" Anchor, the Brute with Electro Bolt active yelled.

"Hey did you go after a little sis Chum?"

Chum the Brute with Winter Blast shook his head.

"Then why is she-

"_**SHERIARRRRRRRRRRIEK!"**_

"Oh shit oh shit she's almost here um uh get ready where about to kick this tin shits ass!"

"_**SHERIARRARRIEK!" **_

They waited and waited but the Big Sister never came.

"Heh guess she was going after someone else-" Blood splattered all over the floor as Chum's belly was split open like a slaughtered pig. His guts spilled out of the confines of his body. He gave one last frightened gurgle and dropped to the ground. Dead.

"HOLY SHIT CHUM!" Bruise yelled. Johnny tried to take advantage of his moment of distraction and enrage him into blindly attacking either the Big Sister or the other Brute.

'_I know this plasmid is unstable but it should at least have some kind of effect! Dam I knew a free plasmid was to good to be true, I mean who leaves a plasmid sitting on a desk?' _Johnny threw the purplish unstable orb at the Brute.

"HEY what the hell? You think that shits gonna work on me?!" The Brute yelled out, it seemed to have no effect.

All of a sudden Bruise was lifted into the air and was stabbed through the heart by the giant syringe of the Big Sister. The sister drained him of all of his ADAM and threw him to the side like trash.

"You, YOU BITCH!" Anchor yell out. He brought his hands together and threw a giant black ball of electricity at the Big Sister.

The sister threw a giant fire ball at him.

Both attacks connected and there was a big explosion that shook the bar, bottles flew from counters and alerted anything in a miles radius to the battle going on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny went flying through the air and was about to have a very hard landing.

Just as he was about to hit the floor…the Big Sister caught him in her arms.

'_Wait what the hell?' _Johnny looked up into the "eye" of the Big Sister. She looked at him, her light turned from an angry red to a friendly green.

"Its you…" She nodded her head and looked over to the last Brute Splicer.

"You bitch I'm gonna rip you to shreds YOU HEAR ME!" The brute was about to charge. He didn't get the chance. The Big Sister kicked him into a wall before he could do anything. She gently set Johnny down on the ground and patted his head like a parent would do a child. She rushed forward to finish off the disgusting creature who would dare harm her charge. The Brute was just getting up just before a giant syringe was introduced to his forehead. She then drained all the ADAM from the Brute body and turned back to Johnny.

She walked towards him calmly and he started to back away.

Why? Why would he not trust her? She would go to hell and back to keep him safe so why? She leaned down in front of him and took her helmet off. Maybe seeing her face will calm him down?

Brown eyes locked with her ocean blue and Johnny seemed to calm down enough to speak.

"Why…are you following me? Not that I'm complaining or anything I'm just asking!"

The Big Sister cocked her head to the right. That was a silly question, she was following him because she had to protect him from danger. How could she do that if she wasn't following him!

"_**Heh heh heh." **_

'_Their laugh…is creepy too.'_

The Big Sister leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"WAH WHAT THE HELL?!"

This seemed to frighten him a little bit. She gave him a hug to calm him down.

He squirmed and tried to get out of it but she would have none of that.

He got tired out eventually and just looked up into her eyes again.

And again he could find no traces of anger or hate for him. Only love. That's all that he could find. The eyes just sparkle in that certain kind of way when one has love for another. The eyes are the windows into the soul after all. But why does she adore him? The only thing that was similar to this is when one uses Hypnotize on a Big Daddy but Hypnotize does not work on Big Sisters and Hypnotize does not effect the mind in such a strong way.

Johnny sat there for a minute in thought and suddenly got an idea.

He took out his unstable Hypnotize plasmid and through it to the other side of the room. The Big Sister looked to that direction and ran to the location. She checked all over the place for some sort of threat and then she ran back to Johnny.

'_That's it! This plasmid must effect only Big Sisters! But me and Cassie had a run in with another _

_Big Sister before all this happened and it certainly did not do anything remotely close to this!'_

"_**SHRierk Grrrrr…"**_

'_Is she…growling?'_

"Hey Johnny I've been looking everywhere for ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

"Hey Johnny I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"_**Grrrrr…"**_

"Uh hey Cassie heh heh…" Johnny was very nervous. This Big Sister for some reason had it in her head that HE was the one that she needed to protect. So far she has not taken to kindly to anyone getting near him. He figured the only reason why the three Brutes were even able to touch him was because he ran ahead of her.

"Hey! Who the hell is this? You go in get yourself a girlfriend while I was gone?"

"W-WHAT-"

"How did you escape from that Big Sister anyway?" Cassie asked before Johnny could respond to her first question.

Johnny looked to the Big Sister and looked to the ground, then looked up to Cassie.

"Um Cassie this may seem weird but this is that Big Sister that carried me off. See she has an ADAM harvester and everything."

Cassie looked back at the extremely tall skinny teenage girl and got a better look at the gear she was carrying. It was indeed that of a Big Sisters, all that was missing was the helmet which she was holding in her right hand.

'_Oh shit…' _Cassie looked at the Big Sister and then at Johnny. They had to get out of here, that _**monster **_would turn on them at any second. Cassie narrowed her eyes and hid her frost covered left hand behind her ready to release at a moments notice.

The Big Sister narrowed her eyes noticing the concentration of ADAM and EVE coming from the _neutral party. _Big Daddies and Big Sisters basically viewed things that could be a threat to them or their charge but are not actively acting out against them as neutral. Big Daddies only act when they are attacked first. Big Sisters however view anything that comes within a foot radius of their charge as a threat. Her charge seemed to know the woman so she would not attack right now but as soon she released that plasmid she thought she was concealing so well she was good as dead. No one will hurt him under her watch. _**Nobody.**_

Johnny who was completely unaware of the tension building between the Big Sister and the Elite Houdini Splicer continued to talk.

"This is Rose." Johnny said pointing to the Big Sister.

'Rose' looked at Johnny and smiled. Although she cannot remember very well some how she knew that that was actually her name before she became a Big Sister. He always managed to give her this happy feeling. She would be damned before she would let this _**human **_harm him!

Cassie just narrowed her icy cold blue eyes. _'What is he thinking giving this thing a name?! Just because it has not attacked yet does not mean its not going to!' _Cassie has had enough. It was obvious that Johnny thought that his crappy Hypnotize plasmid actually had an effect on the Big Sister.

So when Rose was looking at Johnny she let out a barrage of ice and froze the sister in place. She quickly ran up to Johnny and they both disappeared in plum of bluish smoke.

_________

They teleported closer to the hideout, they were almost there. Johnny looked up at Cassie and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SAVING YOUR ASS THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" If this kid did not wise up to the rules around Rapture he was going to get his self and possibly someone else killed.

"I told you before that Hypnotize plasmid is unstable! I once met a guy who tried out an unstable Teleport plasmid and he was twisted from the inside out and all his organs spilled out onto the floor! Your lucky you didn't put yourself in a comma with that thing, and if you don't die from using an unstable plasmid they rarely work correctly!" Cassie for the life of her did not know why this idiot was not listening to her! Johnny was just standing there looking all around him nervously.

"Oh and another thing…YOU CAN'T HYPNOTIZE BIG SISTERS!"

"_**SHIEAAAAARRRRRIEEEK!" **_

Johnny just put his palm in his face and shook his head.

"Aw shit you pissed her off…"

"_**SHIEAAARRRRRRRRRRIEEEEEEEEK!"**_

"What do you mean, she was already pissed!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No she wasn't pissed, I don't know why but she has been following me and protecting me from things that would do me harm. Hell, she even guarded me for twenty-four hours straight! And something tells me she will kill anything that she deems a threat to me…_**friend**_ or not." Johnny was getting very nervous now. Something told him that Rose was beyond pissed.

"_**SHEAAAARRRRRRRRRRIEEEEK!"**_

Rose busted through the wall closest to Cassie and immediately tried to run her through. Cassie cart wheeled out of the way just in time. But Rose was not done. No, she was not just going to kill this human. She was going to _**annihilate **_her. How dare she try to take the one thing that she has left in this world! Not only does she kidnap him but she attacks her as well! This was a threat that had to be dealt with immediately…

Using her acrobatic skills Rose cart wheeled over to Cassie and repeatedly tried to stab her. Cassie being both Houdini, Lead Head, and Spider Splicer used her acrobatics and hooks to dodge and attack…barely.

This went on for a couple of minutes. To the observer it looked as if they were dancing. It was a beautiful but deadly sight to behold.

'_Wow…' _Johnny knew this was getting intense, if he did not stop this one of them would end up getting seriously hurt, but how? They were beginning to use offensive plasmids like Incinerate and Telekinesis he had to think fast!

'_That's it!' _Johnny switched to the only other plasmid he had in his arsenal.

'_**Heh heh heh…' **_Rose found an opening in Cassie's defense and was about to take advantage of it when both her and Cassie were thrown into a wall temporarily disorientating them.

"Both of you stop fighting right now…" Johnny said in a voice that left no room for arguments. He had one of the rarest plasmids in Rapture…Sonic Boom.

"But-"

"Quiet Cassie! If Rose wanted to kill me she would have already done so you need to learn the difference between a man, or girl in this case, and a monster I just recently had to learn that difference myself." Johnny turned to Rose.

"I just came into contact with my grandmother recently and she had a run in with someone a lot like you Rose." Rose just cocked her head curiously.

"You could have killed me easily, you could have killed me in my sleep but you didn't. You protect, you _**love. No monster does that…" **_

_**Rose leaned in to hear what he had to say. He walked up to her and patted her head gently in what he hoped was an affectionate way.**_

"_**A thinking girl does that."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Arc: Grand Daddies, The Alpha Series**_

They were almost to the stronghold. Johnny had no idea how the team would react to Rose. None of them had particularly good experiences dealing with Tin Daddies or their new Frankenstein daughters. But he did not care what any of them thought. No matter how many times Johnny thought it was just a trick, no matter how many times he tried to run away…Rose would follow him, Rose protected him, and then she would look at him with those puppy dog eyes waiting and hoping to be praised by him. Maybe it was just the faulty Hypnotize plasmid but he had not used the plasmid in a couple of hours and Hypnotize only last for at least ten minutes and that's only when its fully upgraded.

This was all getting weird for Johnny but one thing is for certain.

He was never this lucky with girls before.

"_Guys…come in…are you two there?" _The voice was coming from the radio attached to Cassie's belt.

Cassie replied. "Billy?! Yeah were okay. A little wear and tear but okay."

Billy chuckled. _"Who isn't in this town?"_

Cassie laughed as well then turned serious. "Billy we are almost there we will be there in a couple of minutes and get the med-kits ready."

Billy was a little worried. _"Why? Did any of you get hurt?"_

Cassie just chuckled and responded. "No its for you guys because I think most of you are about to suffer from nervous breakdowns, paranoia, and heart attacks."

"…_Wait…what?"_

Ten Minutes Later

"HOLY SHIT!" Billy and most of the team yelled. When Johnny and Cassie entered the stronghold with a teenage girl following them they thought that she was either another survivor or a splicer that like most of them developed an immunity towards the addiction of ADAM. But when she was brought in through the bolted steel doors and everyone got a good look at what she was exactly wearing…well lets just say that they did indeed use those med-kits.

"What the fuck is this? Why is there a Big Sister following you guys?! Billy demanded.

"And why is her helmet off?" Asked a brunette girl by the name of Charlie Burton who was sitting near the back.

Johnny raised his hands. "Calm down guys it may sound crazy but just listen to me she is not dangerous!"

The team just stared at him like he was high or something.

"…Kid you are immune to the effects of splicing…right?" Tom Sawyer the local mechanic asked.

"…Fuck off Sawyer!" Johnny shot back.

"You know Johnny if I wake up one day with a hole where my heart used to be…I'm going to be very pissed."

"Aw shut up Dick!"

"The name Richard. RICHARD!" Richard Kelly always hated when people called him that. It was one of the few things that actually got on the young scientist's nerves.

"Listen guys she is not going to hurt you! And as long as you don't attack her or me for no reason she will stay harmless."

"What do you have to do with weather or not she attacks?" A pale skinned teenage girl asked.

"Well Lucy…she has been following for the past day in a half. She saved my life from those three bastards: Bruise, Anchor, and Chum." Johnny replied. "She even guarded me for twenty-four hours straight."

"So wait…you are telling me that she is protecting _you_?" The pale red head asked. The team just looked at each other then they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah right who would want to baby sit _your _wimpy ass all day?" A raven haired Japanese girl by the name of Makoto Uzamaki stated.

Now Johnny knew very well that he was no where near the strongest fighter on this team. He was clumsy and despite already being tested positive for ADAM addiction and withdraw immunity he still did not really like splicing. But Makoto just blandly saying it out loud like that was a low blow even for her.

Rose must have sensed his distress. Big Daddies and Big Sisters had a type of telepathic link with their charge's mind. That's how no matter how far you carry off a Little Sister they always know where she is. Rose had forged this telepathic link with Johnny when she had coaxed him into falling asleep. The link did have a slight down side. What ever pain the charge feels the protector gets a little shock.

Rose always knows when someone is hurting _her _Johnny and she always knows what he is feeling.

"_**Grrrrr…" **_Rose stepped in front of Johnny issuing a protective stance. These people were making Johnny uncomfortable and she was not enjoying it at all.

The whole room got quiet and stared at the duo with widened eyes.

"…Holy shit." Richard replied.

"He really is telling the truth." Cassie spoke up. She has had about enough of the joking around the team was doing its time to take matters seriously.

"I tried to runoff with Johnny here and she chased me for what I thought was for no apparent reason. Hell he even got her to stop attacking me. We all know that if she was a normal Big Sister…well lets just say me and Johnny would not be standing here with just scrapes and cuts…" They all knew she was right and no matter what prejudice the team held against the Big Sister they all knew that trying to separate a protector from its charge…was down right suicide. Sure they might take her down in the end but not without half their team getting seriously injured or dying.

"Hmm I suppose she could be useful." Billy said.

Johnny glared at him. "Billy she is not some tool, she is a person."

Billy glared right back. "Don't be a hypocrite Johnny you used her out there like a body guard."

"Yeah, unintentionally! I had no idea what the fuck was happening!" Johnny argued back.

"Johnny he is right, we…well you have the top predator of Rapture at your command, it would be stupid not to use it to your advantage." Cassie said to Johnny. _'Seriously the kids heart is just to pure.'_

Johnny looked to the ground then he looked to Rose and took a deep breath.

"Rosario Holloway…how do you feel about killing?"

Rose cocked her head to the side and responded in what she thought would get her point across. She brought her ADAM needle up to her mouth and licked the blood that was still caked on it. She licked her lips and laughed that mechanical laugh that Big Sisters were famous for.

The room was silent.

"Ok I'm not even gonna keep it to myself this time, that was fucking creepy." Johnny said, most of the room agreed with him. Rose just giggled.

"Will you fight by my side then?" Johnny would not admit this but he would end up being quite sad if Rose did choose to leave.

"_**SHRierk?" **_Rose was confused she was made to protect him why would he ask such a question.

"Look Rose I did not really agree with most of Andrew Ryan's views but if there was one thing that I did agree with him on its this: A man chooses a slave obeys…you are no longer a slave you have a choice." Everyone in the room was paying close attention to the drama that was unfolding.

'_This is better than T.V.!' _Charlie thought leaning forward in her chair.

Rose took a moment and then she did something that shocked the hell out of everyone. She leaned in and kissed Johnny right on the mouth, they held that position for thirty seconds.

"…I take that as a yes!" And with that Johnny blacked out.

"…Lucky.."

"Shut up Tom!"

Billy got the group's attention as Rose carried Johnny to a bedroom in the back. Billy sighed and then he began.

"Guys I have reports of incredibly powerful Big Daddies running amok all over Rapture. Hell they are even giving the Big Sisters a run for their money." Billy took a quick sweep of the room to see if anyone had anything to say.

"I got this photo of one with a security camera I was in control of before said camera was destroyed." He took out a photo of a Big Daddy that was not a Bouncer or a Rosie or even a Rumbler.

"Is that…" Richard began to say then Billy finished it for him.

"That's right…Alpha Series. This one by the looks of that symbol on its hand is Subject Omicron."

"What the hell I thought they were all…insane or dead." Lucy said.

"It seems someone has been admiring Subject Delta's handiwork and has decided to bring back his brothers…new and improved."

"What do you mean Billy?" Cassie asked.

Billy looked for the first time in years fearful.

"They are not acting like normal Big Daddies…each of them is acting differently and acting for itself. In other words they have free will."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__: Sorry everybody, I was suffering from a major case of…writers block. I hate that so much._

_**Chapter 5: Rosy Grim: The Angel Of Death **_

Rose sat near Johnny's bed side, waiting for him to awake. She had no idea what came over her when she kissed him, that just seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. If she had known that he was just going to drop like a ton of bricks like that she probably would have thought twice about doing it.

But she did admit to herself that it was…nice. It gave her a feeling of complete euphoria. This was just another reason why she needed to protect him. When she had taken her helmet off she was a little surprised that Johnny had calmed down so quickly, she knew it would calm him down some but didn't she still look a little…'creepy' was the word wasn't it?

Rose got up from her seat and walked to a mirror on the other side of the room which to her surprise took a lot out of her, to say she was shocked by what she saw would be an understatement. Her skin was just as pale as ever but her eyes…they were normal. The last time she checked her eyes were glowing a deep blood red that seemed as if they came from the darkest pits of hell. Rose looked at her ADAM levels and growled. Her ADAM levels were dangerously low. Most of the inhabitants of Rapture thought that when Little Sisters became Big Sisters that they no longer had to gather ADAM, this is far from true. Big Sisters had to ingest a constant supply of ADAM from LIVE bodies each day. This is one of the main reasons why Big Sisters are so aggressive, they are predators that had to eat their meals alive. The corpses that they drunk from in their childhood as scavengers were just not cutting it anymore.

When someone injects themselves with ADAM that ADAM becomes a part of their body indefinitely. When that person dies their ADAM dies along with them. 'Dead' ADAM just doesn't give the Big Sisters enough energy to survive. As Rose was about to head out the door she stopped and looked back to Johnny, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. She walked over to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead, she really hoped that he would not be afraid of her…TRUE appearance.

She walked out the door quickly and was about to leave the 'Trench' as the organization of sane Splicers called it. As she was about to leave someone called out to her.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Billy in a accusing tone. Rose just turned her head to him and growled dangerously low. This Splicer might be the commander of this organization but he had no command over her. The only one she answered to was Johnny, if this Splicer thought that just because he out ranked him that he could boss her around he would be sadly mistaken. She didn't care about their little ranks or whatever, the only thing she cared about was making sure Johnny was safe.

If they were a threat to him she would simply kill them.

Billy must have sensed the dreaded aura coming off of her, he put up his hands in defense.

"Hey I know where your loyalties lye and I have no problems with that." Rose visibly calmed but only a little, she was not about let her guard down.

"My mechanics team just wanted to modify your armor a little, your armor is exactly identical to all the other Big Sisters and it will be very difficult to tell your apart from the others. In battle we can't afford to glance at the light emitting from your helmet to see if your friendly or not." Rose looked at him and searched for any signs of deceit or trickery. She begrudgingly nodded but she gave him a look that said: "If you try anything I'll rip your throat out."

"Ok then Charlie, Tom get to work."

"Yes sir, Mr. President sir." Charlie said jokingly, she always loved to get on people's nerves.

"Just come on Charlie so we can get this over with." Tom said seriously, he personally did not want to be near the Big Sister longer than he had to. Things that had a tendency to go off at the slightest provocation tended to be bad for your health.

Twenty-minutes later

Rose had to admit that the two mechanics did a superb job. Her armor was now a shiny black with some white thrown in instead of bronze, the bows that were tied to her cage were replaced with skulls that she had to admit looked 'bad ass'. Her gloves were tipped with silver two inch metal nails and both her glove's plating had a depiction of a rose on them. They also tricked out her shoulder plating on her right shoulder it read LV. 215, and on her left shoulder was the drawing of a skull with a thorny rose going through it. On her left shoulder it read: _**Rosy Grim**_. They had also equipped small metal bat wings that jutted out of both of her shoulders. Her boots as expected also received the color change but they also added spiked metal heals to them. On the metal tip of her boots there was also drawings of skulls as well. Her ADAM needle had also received an upgrade, the needle was now much longer and sharper. It was tipped with barbs and it could be spun like a drill. Her helmet did not receive that much of a change as the male mechanic put: "It was already bad ass enough".

"You think we over did it?" Asked Charlie.

"Mmmm maybe with the boots but all in all I think we did a pretty bang up job." Tom turned to Charlie and they both shook each others hand as if to say it was a pleasure doing business with you.

Rose stopped looking at her new armor in the mirror and grabbed her helmet. She had expected the heels to be a hindrance but to her surprise they actually aided in her movements, those mechanics were better than the Splicer mechanics at Point Prometheus. (Point Prometheus is where Big Daddies go to retrieve repairs on their suits after a period of time, since Big Sisters would probably need repairs on their suits as well I just assumed that's where they would go.)

As Rose exited the 'Trench' she equipped her helmet and activated her Houdini Plasmid and disappeared from view. She also jumped up into the dark corners of the ceiling to further conceal herself.

Rose patrolled the area until she came across a lone Splicer. He seemed to have the Electro Bolt Plasmid active. His weapon of choice, a huge rusted wrench that seemed to be frozen over. That would mean that he also had the Frozen Field Tonic spliced into his system as well. Rose was pleased, she would be able to absorb ALL of his ADAM and as a result gain his Plasmids and Tonics. She was not able to do this with the three Brute Splicers because she was not given the time to absorb all of their ADAM. She was still a little soar about that but she would get over it.

Rose jumped down from the ceiling and deactivated the Houdini Plasmid, she picked up all the nearby objects around her and threw them at the Splicer's turned back. The Splicer must have heard her, he managed to dodge all of the debris and land on the floor in a crouch. The Splicer put his wrench away and took out a grenade launcher. Rose smirked under her helmet. Bad move.

The Splicer launched a heat seeking rocket at her, she waited then at the last second she activated her Telekinesis. This not only stopped the rocket in its tracks but it also levitated any nearby objects around her as well. The Splicer went wide eyed.

"HOLY SHIT!" He put his grenade launcher away and took out a pair of hooks. He jumped to the ceiling in an attempt to escape but of course his efforts would be meaningless. Rose hurled her dangerous load at the fleeing Splicer. The Splicer dodged the rocket but was thrown to the ground from the splash damage. He also was hit over the head with a rock.

"YOU BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YA!" The Splicer put his hooks away and both his hands started to glow with electricity. He then hurled a volley of electrical balls at Rose. Rose smirked and started to hurl fire balls at fast speeds at the Splicer. Judging by the speed of his electrical attacks it would seem he only had Electro Bolt level I. Unfortunately for him Rose had Incinerate! Level III. Not only were her standard fire balls much faster than normal but she was also able to charge up and throw a giant fire ball that would torch anyone or anything in the vicinity of its explosion.

The Splicer would hurl its electrically charged blast and disappear in a puff of blue smoke with some electric charges going through it. The Teleportation Plasmid and the Houdini Plasmid's smoke effect changed depending on what Plasmid you have active. Rose sensed where he would be reforming and aimed at the spot. Just as his body reappeared she charged up Incinerate! III and let loose a giant fire ball. The Splicer put out both hands and…stopped the fire ball!

'_Telekinesis…'_ Rose growled, this would be a tougher fight than she thought. The Splicer cackled madly and turned her own projectile on her. Rose disappeared in a puff of red smoke and reappeared next to the Splicer. Rose brought her needle down, aiming to decapitate him but he quickly brought out his wrench and blocked her deadly attack. They pushed on each other, fighting for dominance but anyone could see that Rose was clearly winning. The Splicer rolled out of the dead lock and switched to Winter Blast. He then hurled a volley of ice blast at Rose. Rose blocked one blast with her needle and jumped up, charging her legs up with Telekinesis she spin kicked one of the icy projectiles and sent it back at the Splicer.

The Splicer was barley able to dodge out of the way, just as he was about to regain his footing Rose appeared beside him and kicked his legs from under him. His hit the ground with a hard crack, following up she drove her sadistic weapon into the Splicer's chest. She gave him a sadistic grin under her helmet and turned on her newest toy. The harpoon like weapon shredded the Splicer's insides, grinding through bone and tearing through muscle. Blood gurgled up out of the Splicer's mouth. As he lay dieing these were his last words.

"You…are one crazy ass bitch." He then died.

Rose absorbed his Plasmids and his Tonics along with all of his ADAM. She could feel her strength returning to her, her arms grew icy and frozen, then electricity arched from them, they then returned to normal. She looked to her needle and found with pleasure that a thin sheet of ice had covered it. She took off her helmet and looked into a puddle of water, her eyes know glowed a hellish red. She smirked in satisfaction, she was almost fully charged. She went Houdini once more and began to patrol the area.

Rose thought she saw movement at the corner of her eye and jumped down to the floor. She looked around, making sure to not drop her guard. She walked into a theater a room and saw a giant globe like structure. Sitting in front of her drinking blood from a bloated corpse was a Little Sister. Her dress was yellow and stained, her brown hair was tied back into a pony tail held by a pink ribbon and she held a miniature version of the ADAM needle that was mounted on to Rose's left arm.

The Little Sister turned around and looked up at Rose and smiled. She then held her arms in the universal position that said up.

"_**SHERIEEEIARRRK!" **_A screech not unlike Rose's own echoed through the room, shattering glass and sending power surges through electrical appliances.

"M-mommy, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." The Little Sister said in fright. The Big Sister appeared on a balcony on the far side of the room, she jumped off the balcony and onto the globe and then tried to pounce onto Rose.

Rose flipped out of the way before she landed on top of her and got ready for a fight to the death. It seems the Sister's have already found out about her going 'rogue'. Just as the were both about to dash at each other they heard the sounds of another terrible battle. A Bouncer Big Daddy model crashed through a window above the entrance of the room. The Big Daddy was on fire and it was headed straight towards the Sisters. The Big Sister grabbed the Little Sister and both her and Rose jumped out of the way. They then examined the Bouncer. Its armor was burnt and singed and it huge holes littered the unarmored parts of the suit. Rose and the other Big Sister's eyes met, what could inflict this type of damage to a Big Daddy-

"**HERAAHGERAHHHEEERRAER!" The Sisters turned their heads in the direction of the bellow. The roar was defiantly that of a Big Daddies but not like any they have ever heard. Huge fire balls shoot out of the window the Bouncer just crashed out of. They were defiantly not aimed at them as the blasts collided with ceiling, it seemed to be a warning. The Little Sister seemed frightful yet happy at the same time.**

"**I-its G-Grand Daddy!" Then a huge figure jumped from the window clearing a seemingly impossible distance and landed on the globe structure. Its armor was pitch black, its right arm encased in a drill and fire danced in it its left hand. Rose looked closely at the strange Daddies arms. Not surprisingly there was a symbol of the Greek alphabet ingrained on the armored parts. They were looking at an Alpha Series in it prime. **

**They were looking at Subject Omega. **

**The Big Daddy raised its left arm and seemed to have spastic attack, its hand now danced with electricity. It jumped down from the globe and landed on the ground, its weight making the earth tremble. It turned its head to the Sisters, its helmet visor glowing a strange orange color. It revived its drill and pointed it in the direction of the Sisters. **

**Rose and the nameless Big Sister got ready, they both knew of the Alpha Series regained sanity and will and they both knew that this was going to be a battle of titanic proportions. The no name Sister ran to a vent and put the Little Sister inside. Strangely Subject Omega seemed to be waiting for her for he just stood there with his arms crossed. Finishing her task the Sister jumped into the air threw a volley of fire balls at Omega. Omega slammed his drill into the ground, the attack not only shook the ground but it brought up an electromagnetic barrier that deflected the Sister's projectiles right back at her. The Sister disappeared in puff of red smoke and appeared right next to Rose. They both looked at each other. **

**He was powerful.**

**They both knew that well. Omega made a noise that seemed like a laugh and made the bring it on sign with his left hand. The Frankenstein like creatures all smirked under their masks and charged at extreme speeds headed for each other.**

**This was going to be a battle that would be remembered by each of them and by anyone who witness's it.**

**This is a battle of the Titans. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Rosy Grim vs. Subject Omega **_

The titans collided with the force of three freight trains and they were all thrown back by the shear force of the impact. Rose was the first to recover, she quickly dashed towards Omega with her ADAM needle raised. Omega quickly got to his feet and blocked her attack. Rose and Omega were in a deadlock but Rose knew well that it was highly unlikely she would be able to defeat him in game of raw strength alone. Rose burst into a cloud of red smoke and rematerialized right behind Omega. She revived her harpoon like needle and attempted to drive it into the tank holding Omega's first aid kits. Omega quickly side stepped the blow and grabbed Rose's still out reached arm with his left hand. Omega saw the other Big Sister charging towards him so he threw Rose at the Big Sister still in mid charge.

Rose collided with the Sister and both crashed to the ground in a heap.

Omega brought his left hand up to his helmet like a person would do with their chin if they were thinking about something. His helmet visor turned pink and he made a weird laughing sound. The Big Sister and Rose quickly got to their feet and started fuming, both thinking the same thing.

'_YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!'_

Omega just laughed and once more did the bring it on sign. The Big Sisters looked at each other, a plan already forming in their heads. The no name Sister charged Omega once more. Omega just shook his helmet from side to side as if he were disappointed in her. The Sister jumped into the air and brought her hands together to charge a huge ball of electricity. The Sister then threw it towards Omega and…missed.

Or did she?

The electrical sphere collided with the ground and the splash of the explosion shocked Omega. Rose appeared to his left and kicked him in the head, Omega hit the ground but he rolled out of the way before Rose's needle could do any further damage. Omega disappeared in a cloud of electric blue smoke and re materialized on the globe structure.

Omega roared and brought up his hand and let loose an electric charge so great that it sent both Rose and the Big Sister (and anything else in the vicinity for that matter) into a crumpling heap of searing pain. The pain that Rose felt was excruciating, she never thought it would be possible to feel this amount of pain and survive. The no name Sister looked even worse. Rose forced one of her eyes open and was shocked to find that the Sister's light was a white color. The Sister was out cold.

Omega's power over lightening was astounding, to think he had mastered his power over Electro Bolt to this degree…

Rose brought herself off the ground, she had to survive, she had to see Johnny's face again, SHE WOULD NOT DIE.

Rose screeched louder than she ever remembered doing, the power of the screech was enough to send Subject Omega to the ground, clutching at where his ears would be. Rose didn't stop she kept going, shattering glass, shorting out lights and breaking light bulbs, and even shattering eardrums.

She finally stopped and charged Omega, just as he was getting up she drove her needle into his chest. She was aiming for his heart but he redirected the blow to his lung when he tried to push her hand away. Omega kicked Rose away, the barbs from Rose's needle tearing his flesh as it was forced out. He tried to deliver a bone shattering kick to her head but she was able to duck it. Rose used Telekinesis to push him away from her.

Rose charged Omega and tackled him through a wall, Omega hit Rose on the side over her head with his drill and she was sent crashing into an statue. Rose grabbed onto the statue and jumped into the ceilings. She needed to fully recharge and fast she spotted a wandering Splicer and quickly used her Telekinesis on him. The outraged Splicer was lifted into the air and Rose's ADAM needle was plunged deep into his chest. She absorbed all of his ADAM and suddenly got a tingly feeling. She quickly dismissed it and threw the Splicer's useless body to the ground. Rose jumped from the ceiling and sent a volley of fire blast in his direction. Omega brought his drill up and turned it on, reflecting the fire barrage right back at Rose. Rose slammed her hands into to the ground and brought up a wall of flame that blocked the projectiles.

She stood up straight and started moving her arms in fluid motions, a stream of flame following the direction of her arms. She then aimed her arms at Omega, sending the stream of fire towards Omega dodged the attack only to find to his horror that Rose could control the fire stream directly. Omega ducked and weaved around the attack but he was getting very annoyed and tired. He timed it just as he dodged another fire stream he drill charged Rose.

Rose knew that Bouncers were fast but Omega…he put them all to shame. He performed an upper cut that sent Rose flying through the air. She performed a back flip and landed on a nearby wall like a spider. She aimed her hands towards the wall and shot out a stream of fire that made her soar towards Omega like a rocket. She was to fast for him to avoid and she tackled him through another wall. They were now in room with a pool in the middle of it surrounded by statues.

Rose landed in the water and raised her hands. The water and all nearby object twisted around her like a tornado slash tsunami. The water continued to swirl around her at high speeds and she then sent a huge stream of water towards Omega. Omega was thrown to the ground and was being pummeled by water torrents and huge chunks of rock. Omega dodged best he could but he was getting sluggish.

Rose raised her arm and prepared to send another tidal wave at Omega but as she was about to Omega lifted his hand and let out a fist full of lightening. Rose was electrocuted badly, the water surrounding her combined with the fact she was standing in the middle of it knocked her out cold. The light on her helmet glowed a steady white showing that she was alive, just unconscious.

Omega limped out of the whole in the wall but not before taking one last glance at Rose.

'_May we meet in battle again…Rosy Grim.' With that he stalked out of the room._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Promise**_

'_Rose?'_

That…that voice. It seemed so…familiar. But it was so far away and her whole body hurt. And her ears felt like they were bleeding.

'_Rose?'_

She tried getting up, she tried opening her eyes but found that they were sealed shut. She couldn't see or feel a thing. All that she felt was a numbing pain going through every nerve of her body. She forced her eyes open and it caused bloody tears to run down her face. She tried calling out to the voice but all it caused was a sharp pain in her throat. She was hurt, badly.

"_ROSE!"_ The voice seemed like it was closer to her now. Right beside her. She felt someone take her helmet off and disconnect her oxygen tank and her cage from her back. She lifted a hand to fight back but then it fell limply to her side. She was just to tired and to hurt. Her vision seemed to be coming back to her though all she could see were white and black blotches. She lifted her lithe gloved hand weakly into the air and someone took it in their own hand.

"_Rose…" _She felt her skinny form being picked up in someone's arms and carried off. She continued to swivel her head in all directions and blink her eyes open and closed in an attempt to get her sight back.

"_My god…is she going to be ok Johnny?"_

"_I don't know…I think so. She is a Big Sister so her wounds should heal with no problems but we still _

_need to treat her. What about the other Big Sister?"_

The other voiced sighed.

"_What is it with you and helping these things out?"_

"_Their not things, none of us are. Every creature that creeps and crawls through Rapture was once human."_

"_Yeah…ONCE human."_

"_Just put her on the stretcher please?"_

"…_FINE but if she stabs me through my skull I will haunt your ass for the rest of your natural life!" _

Rose looked up to the where voice was coming from. It was Johnny? He had come to help her… But that was suppose to be the other way around! What kind of protector was she? How could she lose like that? What if Omega came for her while Johnny was around? What if he…

With all these thoughts going through Rose's head she finally hit a realization.

She had failed as a protector. She had been defeated in battle. And Johnny wouldn't…want her anymore. She started making whimpering noises and crying tears of hot red blood. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and tried to comfort her, he hugged her tight and spoke soft and calm words.

"_Don't worry Rose, I know it hurts. I'll fix you up no problem! And then I'll fix you something good to eat. How's that?"_ Rose sniffed and tried to tell him what she was feeling and partially succeeded.

"_**J-Shhrie-ohnny d-doesn't want shrieek to t-sheii-hrow m-me away?"**_

"…_THROW YOU AWAY!"_ He yelled loud enough to actually fix a bit of her hearing but she still whined because of the pain. He rubbed the side of her affectionately.

"Rose I could never think of doing such a thing to anyone especially you. Where did you get this idea from?"

"_**W-when w-we f-shirek-ail m-shierik-omomy say's that we are n-shirke-ot al-ahierik-oud to comeback."**_

Johnny's body began to shake with rage. How could Sofia… She was the one who created the Big Sisters. How could she be so cold to them?…That bitch.

"I'm never going to do that to you Rose, ever."

"_**But-"**_

"Ever."

"_**But-"**_

"EVER!" Rose's face twisted into one of pure happiness despite her injuries. She snuggled into Johnny's embrace and hoped that he would never let go.

"Just promise me something…" Rose looked up to Johnny, she could at least see his outline. She would do anything to redeem herself from her failure.

"Next time when you need to go out, take me with you please?" Rose cocked her head and nodded her head.

"_**Promise me something?"**_ Johnny nodded his head for her to continue. She brought her head up and pecked him on the cheek.

"_**Don't ever leave me."**_

"Never even crossed my mind." Johnny replied immediately, looking into her ruby red eyes. They had just gotten to close for them to just separate all of a sudden. Johnny carried her all the way back to the base. Some of the girls of the team thought it was cute and romantic. Rose had a huge smile the entire time. By the time they had gotten back to the base, Rose had fully regained her sight. Johnny had a bit of medic training so he decided to give her a check up. However he couldn't give her a full diagnosis without her…removing her clothes. Rose didn't have a problem with it but he had a bit of trouble staying conscious.

"Well any burnt skin that you had seems to have fully healed, I just wish you would have told me that you needed a constant supply of ADAM each day. It seems like a very important fact about yourself you would tell somebody!" Johnny didn't know how but he would find some way to cure her from this curse.

"_**Sorry…" **_Rose said, sitting in a hospital gown looking to the floor.

Johnny sighed.

"Sorry…its just that I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt." Johnny knew that he wouldn't have been much help in Rose's battle with whatever enemy she was facing but still…

'_There must be someway for me to get stronger, there must be some way!'_ He was tired of sitting on the side lines and letting his friends do all the fighting. He wasn't even close to Rose's level of power and if something out there was strong enough to take down Rose AND another Big Sister on its own without any help…

If he went up against that then he was as good as fucked.

As Rose (fully clothed in her armor) and Johnny walked out into the main hall, Charlie and Tom strolled in with a rolling cart.

"Guys! Looky at what we found at are trip from Point Prometheus!" Yelled Charlie. Tom rolled in one of those old fashioned Rosie suits.

"Hmmm…" Rose looked to Johnny, he had this strange twinkle in his eye.

'_**Uh oh…'**_

Rose had the feeling that something big was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I didn't know that so many people liked this story until I actually checked all of my story stats. I even got reviews on my other stories telling me to continue with this story. Who am I to deny the readers what they want? So I decided that I'll be focusing on this story and Eleanor's Darkness for now on. I designed these two stories to be epic length so don't worry about them ending anytime soon._

_**Chapter 8: Disgusting Frankenstein**_

'_Just maybe that could work…"_

"_**SHRierk!"**_

Johnny blinked and looked over to Rose who had an accusing look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and gave him stare that said: "What are you up to?"

"None of you business!" Johnny said. He crossed his arms and put his nose in the air, signaling his refusal to tell her anything.

Rose's delicate eyebrow twitched then a sick twisted grin appeared on her face. A feeling of dread shrouded over Johnny, he looked to Rose and almost pissed himself.

'_Uh Oh.'_

"RUN FOR IT!" He ran around the base while Rose bounced off of the walls and tried to catch him. Billy just stood in the middle of it all with a blank expression on his face. He ducked as a coffee cup sailed through the air and almost hit his head.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Rose had Johnny pinned to the ground, they both stopped and looked up to Billy in embarrassment.

"Yeah you two, take that in one of the rooms!"

"Shut up Makoto! Oh and Billy… how's that other Big Sister doing? Is she ok?"

Billy was looking over some files, he stopped and looked up to Johnny and sighed.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just unconscious, she's in the room across from Richard's."

Johnny nodded and went to go see her. She was after all his responsibility. Rose followed him with an unreadable look on her face. Her mind however was racing a mile a minute, what if this Big Sister tried to harm Johnny? She did help her out in her battle with Subject Omega but… Rose got herself ready. She wouldn't allow this Big Sister to harm him, even if she had to kill her.

As they entered the room they immediately noticed the lithe, pale form of a girl that could be no older than fifteen laying in a bed with a hospital gown on.

"Wow. Do all of you look alike?" The girl laying in the hospital bed was a spitting image of Rose, though her hair had a much redder tint to it.

"I wonder when she'll wake up." Even though Johnny didn't know the girl personally he still worried for the girls safety. As Johnny reached out to touch the girl the girl's right arm twitched and her eyes started opening to reveal the same hellish glowing red orbs as Rose's. Her eyes focused on Johnny and started to glow even brighter. A sneer appeared on her pale face and she jumped out of the bed, ripping I.V ports out of her arms and legs.

"OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Johnny ducked just as a giant ball of lightning sailed over his head and into Richard's room. Johnny looked into Richard's room to see him poke his head up out from behind his desk. He looked at the giant scorch mark on the wall and then looked at the three.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The Sister's arms were now glowing a fiery molten red as she threw a super charged fireball at Johnny while screeching like a bat out of hell. Rose intercepted it with a giant ice ball, where ever the attack went a trail of ice was left in its wake, the attacks collided and a thick steam like vapor blanketed the entire base.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yelled Cassie.

"Oh I don't know nothing, everything is fine except for the fact that the Big Sister that Johnny saved seems to have LOST HER FUCKING MIND!" Richard yelled out the last part, he was very quick to panic.

"Ok, ok, ok nobody panic, nobody pani- OH MY GOD!" Richard threw his self to the floor as another ball of lightning sailed over his head. Cassie slammed her hands to the ground and brought up a shield of ice to block the attack. There was hissing sound as most of Cassie's ice shield evaporated.

"Damn I can't see shit." Lucy said. She had both her hands pointed out like guns with blue flame emitting form her finger tips. Her velvet hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I knew bringing that Sister in here was a bad idea." said Makoto. She held a katana with both hands poised to strike, electrical sparks danced off of the blade menacingly. Her long black hair hid her face from view but it didn't seem to be obstructing her view of anything, the steam was doing that quite well.

Cassie sighed.

"The damn kid is just to nice for his own good."

"Hey guys, why haven't we actually seen this Big Sister yet?" asked Charlie, she was holding a modified Tommy gun in her hands. Her arms were glistening for some reason.

"I don't know maybe because Rose is fighting her? You know that if you even pretend to hit Johnny she'll put a whole through your stomach. This woman tried to kill him, do ya think she's not gonna try to light the girl on fire?" Richard said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Humph I'm well soorry for asking!"

"DUCK!" Tom yelled as he dived to the floor. Charlie looked to where he was pointing.

"That's not a duck that's a… FIREBALL!" Charlie put her left hand out and a burst of water engulfed the fireball, putting it out before it even reached the team.

"Oooook…. You think we should go and help her?" asked Charlie.

"I don't think that's wise. If we end up in the middle of one of their attacks, we're dead." said Billy.

"I HATE DOING NOTHING!" yelled Makoto.

O

OO

Rose dodged to the left as another ball of lightning sailed across the room. This girl was tougher than she gave her credit for, even with out her Big Sister suit she was a force to be reckoned with. Rose dodged another electrically charged sphere and dashed towards the crazed Sister. She kicked her in the head and sent her sailing across the room. She crashed into the hospital bed she previously occupied, the Sister was on her feet in seconds and screeched with rage as she sent scorching fire ball toward Rose.

'_Again, I can't do anything but hide…'_ Johnny looked to the ground, ashamed of himself as hid behind a wrecked desk.

'_No. Not anymore, not this time.'_ Johnny looked to the two titans to see that they were still occupied with each other.

'_Good, they won't notice me.' _Johnny zipped out of the room and into Richards research lab. He ran over to his plasmid shelf.

'_Lets see, where are they….here they are!'_ Johnny picked up a syringe and injected Sports Boost, Sports Boost II, Armored Shell and Armored Shell II into his system. He could feel his muscles increase in size but certainly not to the extent of a Brute Splicer's. He also grew in height, it was a little weird but he shook it off. He then ran over to the Rosie suit that was still hung up on the rack that Tom and Charlie had found at Point Prometheus and quickly put on the suit. He made sure that every part of the suit was attached, then he looked at the bottom of the rack to find one of those prototype Rivet Guns(His rivet gun looks like Delta's). He picked up the gun and made sure that it was loaded, he didn't want to have to actually use it but if his attempts to subdue the Sister without using lethal force failed then he would have no choice. He was about to run into battle but in the corner of his eye he saw a bottle of Big Daddy pheromones. He shrugged, he might as well become fifty percent Big Daddy. When he finished applying the pheromones her ran into battle, each step he took shook the floor.

O

O

O

"Hey…you guys feel that?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah." answered Makoto.

"It feels like…"

"An earthquake?" answered Richard.

"No, like very heavy footsteps."

The teams eyes widened. They recognized those footsteps.

"Aw shit…"

O

O

O

"STOP!"

The Sister and Rose both stopped mid attack and looked to Johnny. Rose's eyes widened.

"_**J-Johnny?"**_

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Just five minutes ago Johnny looked like a completely normal human, he looked just like a Rosie Big Daddy. Johnny nodded. He hefted his Rivet Gun onto his shoulder and looked to the no name Sister.

"Please stop, we're not trying to hurt you! We just want to get you fixed up." The Sister looked at him with widened eyes. They then returned to normal and she ran at him at full speed.

Johnny sighed. Rose was about to attack the Sister but Johnny waved for her to stand down.

'_This is my responsibly.'_ He took aim with his Rivet Gun but the Sister jumped, throwing off his aim. Instead of colliding with the Sister's skull it collided with hospital machinery. The Sister was on him within a second but instead of the futile biting and scratching of his armor that he expected she was… hugging him? She was nuzzling into his cold hard armor as if it were the warmest thing in the world.

"What the-"

"_**Daddy!"**_

"…"

"…"

"Aw Shit."

_AN: Next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Here's chapter nine! Thanks for the reviews everybody! The next chapter will be up shortly._

_**Chapter 9: The Cherry On Top**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

"…"

"…"

"The hell?" Johnny was very surprised, of all the things he was expecting the Big Sister to do to him calling him daddy and putting his leg in a bear hug was not one of them.

"Ummm…"

Rose looked on with wide eyes then they narrowed into glowing red slits. What was this girl doing? She was the only one that was aloud to touch Johnny like that! That, that…hussy! Rose walked over to the Sister and tapped her on the shoulder. The Sister looked to Rose in time to get a fist to her face. The Sister quickly recovered and hissed at Rose, she charged Rose and they both fell onto the floor in a heap biting and punching at each other. Johnny looked on dumfounded, he snapped out of his daze when a fireball flew past his head.

"Guys? GUYS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" They both froze and looked to him and then back at each other. They hissed at each other but they both picked themselves off of the ground. Johnny sighed, the team was not going to like this…at all.

Ten minutes later

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"Are you serious?"

"What reeks!"

"Is she gonna kill us in our sleep?"

"Why did you turn yourself into a Big Daddy?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

"SHUT UP!" The base went quite, it wasn't like Johnny to lose his temper.

"Look, I was tired of sitting on the side lines doing nothing! So why not become one of the most feared creatures in Rapture?" To Johnny it made perfect sense. The team looked at him as if he were strung out on drugs.

"Dude there are other ways of becoming strong. You didn't have to turn yourself into an iron giant slash Frankenstein monster." Tom said. Rose and the Sister growled at him and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Did you have to spray yourself with the pheromones though?" Makoto said while she held her nose.

"Hey! Those pheromones saved me a lot of grief!….And pain."

Richard walked up to Johnny and sprayed him with a sweet smelling substance.

"Don't worry, it has the same effect as regular Big Daddy's pheromones…except that it doesn't stink."

"Hey, how are you strong enough to lift that Rivet Gun?" asked Charlie.

"I spliced Armored Shell, Armored Shell II, Sports Boost, and Sports Boost II into my system." Cassie walked over to Johnny and hit him with pipe over his helmet, disorientating him.

"You retard! Did you have to go and do something so drastic? I mean really? Turning yourself into a Big Daddy?" Cassie was livid. Even if the suit wasn't grafted onto his skin and even though he didn't have his mind altered in any way just the sight of him in one of those Big Daddy suits made her sick.

"Hey Cassie its not like I'm an actual Big Daddy…right?"

Richard sighed.

"Well no but now your going to have to escort a Little Sister with you every time you leave the base. That or be attacked by a swarm of angry Big Sisters." If you looked like a Big Daddy and smelled like a Big Daddy and had the strength of one then you were considered a Big Daddy by the Big Sisters. And they don't take to kindly to lazy Big Daddies. If you were a Big Daddy you were either escorting a Little Sister or fixing up Rapture. And there was no avoiding them, its true what Sofia Lamb says. Big Sister is _always_ watching.

"Well what's done is done. Now… what to do with her." Billy said, gesturing to the red headed sister who was now fully clothed in her Big Sister armor save for her helmet. Johnny sat on the ground in thought. He couldn't just send her away, Sofia wouldn't take her back because she had failed in her duties as a protector.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Johnny asked the Sister. He was going to give her the same freedom of choice he did Rose. She looked at Johnny with wide innocent eyes.

"_**I-I want t-to s-stay w-with d-daddy!"**_

The Big Sister jumped onto Johnny's back and snuggled up to him. The crew was stunned, they have never heard a Big Sister talk so clearly. They were also stunned by the amount of adoration the Sister was showing towards Johnny. They had only just met and a couple of minutes ago she was trying to rip his head off! Rose however wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed the Sister's left leg, twirled her around and threw her into a wall. The Sister flipped in mid air and landed on the wall like a spider. The Sister jumped to the floor and landed on her feet, both her and Rose hissed at each other and prepared to charge the other with everything they had.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Just as before they stopped immediately but they turned to each other and growled. Johnny was Rose's charge, she wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him.

"Geesh Johnny, lucky!" Charlie yelled out.

Johnny sighed.

"Well I guess Cherry Holloway is here to stay." Johnny said referring to the new addition of the group. The now named 'Cherry' beamed. Rose just grumbled, crossed her arms and looked to another direction.

"Love triangle…" Tom whispered to Charlie.

"This is much better than anything on T.V…" Charlie whispered back.

"Well I guess I should start fixing the place up." Johnny said. He Got up from his place on the ground, picked up his Rivet Gun and lumbered off, sending tremors through the floor, with Rose and Cherry not far behind him.

"I swear the guy's a Sister magnet!" Tom yelled out.

"I know right? Forget the chance's of this happening with one Big Sister but two! That's just nearly impossible!" Richard yelled.

"Well, it happened and now he has two of them." Cassie said. She then sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Well that's just more allies for us." Billy said. He then looked to Tom and Charlie.

"You guys are going to have to upgrade both Cherry's and Johnny's suits. They look just like your everyday Rosie and Big Sister." (Save for Johnny's Rivet Gun)

"Yes sir!" Charlie said, once again giving him a mock salute.

"Yeah whatever, lets just get it over with." Tom said. He was really nervous about getting near Cherry.

Even though Rose was a Big Sister to she didn't try to annihilate the entire team. Johnny had better keep her calm.

"Wait until tomorrow though, today was just to stressful." Billy said while rubbing his temples. Everyone in the room agreed.

_AN: Review! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Big Daddy's Night Off**_

"_**Hey get back to work you lazy bums!"**_

This Big Sister has been tracking a group of three Big Daddies that decided to lay down on the job. They were suppose to be either escorting a Little Sister or fixing up Rapture from its interior or exterior , not having drinks at a bar! She just wouldn't have any of it!

"_**Oh come on! We've been working for I don't know…TWENTY YEARS! I think we deserve a break…especially after raising your ass's!"**_

A Bouncer model Big Daddy yelled out.

"_**Yeah! I mean its bad enough that we had our organs grafted into an enormous diving suit and had our vocal cords ripped out our throat, AND we were brain washed! We went through all this shit and we get no breaks? What the hell is up with that!"**_

Yelled a Rosie model Big Daddy.

"_**Yeah I mean don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean all we are asking for is one day off!"**_

Yelled a very old and rare model of Big Daddy called Slow Pro Fum. Its name stood for slow moving, projectile based, fed up melee. It was a prototype for the new model of Big Daddy called the Rumbler and it looked very similar to it as well. Slow Pro did use the same rocket launcher as the Rumbler but its suit color was red instead of the Rumbler's grey and instead of deploying mini turrets it carried a massive hook in it left hand. Its melee attacks were as deadly as a Bouncer model Big Daddy's hence the name, it specialized in both long and short range attacks and the reason why it moved so slow was because of the large amount of armor it wore. The Slow Pro Fum is able to take the most amount of damage out of all the other Big Daddies.

The Big Sister jumped down from the dark corners of the wall and sat in one of the bars chairs and crossed her legs in thought. Big Daddies were one of the most unfortunate citizens in Rapture perhaps even more so than the Little and Big Sisters, at least they could be cured, you can't be cured from having your skin and organs grafted into a large diving suit. And these guys have been working none stop for a really, really long time. The least she could do was give them a day off.

"_**Fine! You get one day."**_

"_**OH YEAH! PARTY!"**_

Yelled the Bouncer.

"_**Quick, call as many Big Daddies as you can! I got an idea…"**_

Said the Rosie.

'_**Aw shit, I know I'm going to regret this…'**_

Thought the Big Sister.

O

O

O

"_**HEY! Serve it over here!"**_

Yelled a Rumbler model Big Daddy. The three Big Daddy brothers had gathered a total of fifty Big Daddies in a attempt to have the biggest block party Rapture has seen in its entire life. They had gathered by a bar called the Drunken Clam and had set up a Volley Ball court just outside the bar. The ball? They couldn't find a ball …so they snatched up a wandering Splicer from the street and decided to use him instead.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled the poor creature as it was sent flying into the air by the fist of a Bouncer.

"_**SHUT UP! And act like a ball!"**_

Yelled the Bouncer. The tremors that they sent through the ground from each of their steps could be felt miles away because there were just so many of them. You could also hear their various moans and roars from some distance away as well. The scene was akin to watching a herd of elephants…a herd of bull elephants that is.

"_**HEY! What the hell is this?"**_

All the Big Daddies on the block turned to see the entire Alpha Series group.

Subject Alpha

Subject Beta

Subject Gamma

Subject Delta

Subject Epsilon

Subject Zeta

Subject Eta

Subject Theta

Subject Iota

Subject Kappa

Subject Lambda

Subject Mu

Subject Nu

Subject Xi

Subject Omicron

Subject Pi

Subject Rho

Subject Sigma

Subject Tau

Subject Upsilon

Subject Phi

Subject Chi

Subject Psi

And last but not least Subject Omega.

"_**Uhhhh…we're having a day off party."**_

Said an Elite Rosie.

"_**Can we join?"**_

Asked Subject Delta.

"_**Sure, why not."**_

Answered an Elite Bouncer.

"_**PARTY!"**_

Yelled Subject Omega. Just as the Splicer was served in his direction he lifted his Drill arm.

"_**NO WAIT!"**_

Yelled a Slow Pro, just as the Splicer was impaled by Omega's Drill. The court was silent and all that could be heard was the various shenanigans of the Big Daddies inside the bar.

"_**Great, you killed the ball."**_

Said Subject Delta.

"_**Well… how was I suppose to know!"**_

Yelled Omega as he attempted to defend himself.

"_**Well I don't know, lets see…pointy drill plus flesh bag equals spilled open flesh bag…duh!"**_

Said Subject Kappa.

A Rumbler sighed.

"_**Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find another one."**_

O

O

O

"_**What the hell are they doing?"**_

Asked a Big Sister.

"_**Playing Splicer Volley ball."**_

A Sister to her right answered.

"_**Oh check out that Subject Delta's ass!"**_

The various Big Sisters hiding in the dark corner's of the wall, making sure things didn't get to out of hand with the Big Daddies' 'day off' , all turned to face the Sister who said that comment. The Sister fidgeted.

"…_**What? I'm just saying!"**_

O

O

O

The Big Daddies were all searching for another ball until finally they came across two humans searching in a pile of spare parts.

"Hey, Tom do you ever get the strange feeling that your being watched?" asked Charlie.

"…No."

"_**Pssst…we only need one ball…which do we choose?"**_

Whispered an Elite Rosie.

"_**Get the guy, the girl is to cute to hit."**_

Said Omega.

"_**We charge out and grab him in 3...2.…1**_

"_**GRAAARRRRRAGGGGAGAA!"**_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screamed both Charlie and Tom. They were just minding their own business, looking for spare parts when out of nowhere a herd of Big Daddies charges at them. To say they were scared out of their fucking minds would be an understatement. The two slowly backed away as the Big Daddies slowly advanced on them.

"_**Hey! Somebody grab the male flesh bag already!"**_

Yelled a Slow Pro from the back. All that Charlie and Tom heard was a roar of frustration.

"AHHHH RUN FOR IT!"

Yelled Tom. He grabbed Charlie by the hand and ran like hell in the direction AWAY from the group of ten ton metal monsters.

"_**HEY! He's getting away!"**_

"_**GET HIM!"**_

_**The Big Daddies rampaged down the halls of Rapture after their 'ball'.**_

"_**STAMPEDE!" Yelled Tom at the top of his lungs. What the hell did they do?… Did the golf club he threw over his shoulder earlier hit one of them?**_

_**As Tom and Charlie got closer to the base Cassie jumped down from the ceiling to greet them.**_

"_**He guys!…What the hell is that?" asked Cassie. The ground was shaking…a lot like a stampede of elephants were headed this way…. Cassie's face grew blank.**_

"_**You can't be serious…"**_

"_**CASSIE RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Tom yelled as he pulled Charlie by the arm towards her. A herd of rampaging Big Daddies of all types rounded the corner…all headed their way.**_

"…_**Holy shit."**_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Writers block does that to you, I just couldn't think of anything that seemed interesting enough to draw my readers in. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope that you will all review, tell me what you think of the story so far._

_**Chapter XI: Proving Grounds**_

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE CASSIE." yelled Tom as he ran for his life from the herd of rampaging Big Daddies. Cassie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she looked to Tom and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T BRING THAT SHIT OVER HERE!" But it was already to late, Cassie turned around and just like Tom and Charlie ran for her fucking life. Since she was a Spider Splicer and Tom and Charlie were Lead Heads, she moved a lot quicker then they did.

"Cassie you better not leave us here!" yelled Tom.

"Shut up and keep running!" shouted Cassie.

"_**Oh look at that blond chick, she is hot!"**_

yelled Omega. Subject Lambda looked to Omega.

"_**Dude…is sex all you can think about?"**_

Asked Subject Lambda.

"_**No!…yes."**_

"_**Would somebody please grab the male flesh bag ALREADY!"**_

Yelled a Rumbler.

"_**I almost got him!"**_

Yelled Subject Alpha. Subject Alpha reached out with his left hand, a prototype Rivet Gun clung to his right arm, and grabbed Tom by his collar.

"_**I got him!"**_

Yelled Alpha. The herd of Big Daddies roared in triumph and were about to head back to their volley ball court until…

"_**SHRIIEEAAARRRRRIIIIIIAKKKKK!"**_

"_**Aw come on! what did we do now?"**_

yelled an Elite Bouncer. Rose jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor in a crouch.

"_**Oh hey Rose, how's it been!"**_

Yelled Omega.

"_**Shut the hell up you pervert!"**_

Rose yelled back.

"_**Hah!"**_

Laughed Delta as he pointed at Omega's lowered head.

"_**You shut the hell up to!"**_

"_**Hey, don't get mad at me because I kicked your ass!"**_

Delta yelled back.

"_**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH…."**_

The entire group of Big Daddies looked on, if these two fought it would be a fight of titanic proportions…

That would be kind of awesome.

"_**Could you please let us have the splicer back?"**_

Cherry asked from her spot, she was sitting on one of the pipes in the upper ceiling. Tom and Charlie had totally tricked out her armor in her opinion. Her armor color was now a shiny silver and black (for the unarmored parts). Her cage, instead of the bows that hung on them before now had metal sakura (cherry blossom) flowers hanging from them. Her gloves were tipped with shiny pink two inch nails and cherry blossom flowers were drawn on the metal plating on the back of each glove. They had also upgraded her shoulder plating. On her right shoulder it read LV. 216. On her right shoulder plating were images of cherry blossoms, going through the image were the words: _**Innocent Assassin**_.

Her metal boots, like Rose's, also had spiked heels and received the same color change as the rest of her armor. Her ADAM harvester now looked more like a katana than a needle, this gave her more cutting power.

"_**Let me think about that….no."**_

Deadpanned the Elite Bouncer, this was their only chance at having a day off. After today they would have to wait until next year.

"_**Please?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"…"

"…"

"…_**Please?"**_

"_**Grrrrrrr…"**_

"Um…what's going on?" All the Big Daddies (Including the Big Sisters hiding up in the ceiling) turned to the sound of the voice. The voice emitted from the helmet of a strange looking Rosie. Its helmet visor looked more like a knight's helmet. It had large shoulder plating like a knight and on its left shoulder was inscribed LV. 217. On its right shoulder was the picture of a shield with two swords crossing it. Its boots looked like knight's grieves and its gloves were like gauntlets. Its armor was a shiny silvery color and it held a Prototype Rivet Gun in its right hand. Going across the picture on its right shoulder read: _**The Iron Knight**_.

O

O

O

"_**Who is the Rosie? He is hot."**_

One of the Big Sisters said.

"_**Oh I'm ostracized for thinking that Delta is hot but little miss sunshine over here gets to ogle the new guy? What a load of bull shit!"**_

All the Big Sister just stared at the other Sister once more.

"…_**If your doing that to piss me off its working."**_

O

O

O

"_**Who's the Rosie, and why is he talking like one of those humans?"**_

Asked a Slow Pro.

"_**How the hell should I know?"**_

Said the Elite Bouncer.

"_**HEY! Are you a Splicer or a Protector?"**_

Yelled out the Slow Pro.

"…."

"…"

"What?"

The Big Daddies gasped.

"_**He's an imposter!"**_

"_**AH, its hideous!"**_

"_**Kill it!"**_

Just as they were about to rush the Big Daddy Knight Rose and Cherry jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"_**What's the big idea? He's an imposter!"**_

Yelled out an Elite Rosie.

"_**Just because he doesn't talk like one of us doesn't mean that he isn't one of us, besides you didn't give him…the test."**_

The Elite Rosie crossed his arms.

"_**Ah, I forgot about the test…WHO'S UP FOR GOING TO THE PROVING GROUNDS!"**_

"_**YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

The Big Daddies grabbed the Rosie knight and marched towards the nearest airlock. Any Splicer who got in their way was repeatedly trampled by one hundred thousand tons of Big Daddy.

Rose sighed, the Proving Grounds is where newly created Big Daddies went to receive protector training. It wasn't rare to see protectors killed along with their Little Sisters by the overwhelming amount of Splicers in the area. There were also security aliments littering the course that would target the Big Daddies as well. It was basically the training course from hell.

'_I hope Johnny can handle this…'_

"_**Rose, are you ok?"**_

Rose looked towards Cherry and sighed.

"_**Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, lets catch them before they get to far ahead of us."**_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Here's the next chapter! _

_**Chapter XII: The Proving Grounds Part II**_

The Big Daddy herd finally arrived at the Proving Grounds about a couple of minutes later. The Big Sister pack followed them from the shadows, even though Rose and Cherry were considered 'rogue' the Big Sisters allowed them to join. They would need all the help they could get if something went wrong.

The Big Daddy herd stopped at the entrance to the Proving Ground and they put Johnny back on his own two feet. An Alpha Series model stepped out into the front and turned towards the herd of Big Daddies and ushered for them to quite down.

"_**Brothers!…And Sisters, I know your up there."**_

If one listened close enough you could hear a kind mechanical muttering coming from the ceiling.

"_**We are here today to see if this… Rosie is really what he claims to be."**_

A Bouncer raised its left hand for permission to speak. The Alpha Series nodded its head.

"_**Why are you the leader of this ceremony?"**_

The Bouncer asked. The Alpha Series raised its left hand.

"_**You see this symbol? it's the Greek letter, Alpha. I am Subject Alpha the very FIRST Big Daddy. Being the first Big Daddy, I was the very first to go through this course. Who better to lead the ceremony inducting new Big Daddies into the ranks than the very first Big Daddy ever made?"**_

Subject Alpha looked over the herd and found that no one had any arguments with that logic. He nodded his head and turned to Johnny. He walked around him, eyeing him, then as quick as a flash of lightning he struck Johnny's armored throat. Surprisingly Johnny felt as if he was actually struck in the throat. He grabbed his throat in pain and fell to the ground like a defeated elephant.

"WHAT THE HELL _**WAS THAT!**_"

He finished the sentence in an Alpha Series like howl much to the amazement of the herd and even the Big Sister pack. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and then tried to say something. All that came out was a shriek like noise that Alpha Series were famous for using. He then took in a large breath and roared. The howl like roar was more like that of a monster than a whale. (Alpha Series roars sound like the roars you hear just before you encounter your first one during the game.)

"_**What the hell?"**_

Johnny was stunned and trying to figure out what exactly just happened. An Elite Rosie looked to Subject Alpha.

"…_**.How the hell did you that?"**_

Subject Alpha just chuckled.

"_**I'm a Big Daddy elder, we can do…a lot of things. Anyway, umm…Johnny was it? Go over to that vent over there and knock on it two times."**_

Subject Omega chuckled.

"_**Heh heh knock."**_

"…_**Dude that is so not cool."**_

Johnny walked over to the vent and pounded on it with his metal gauntlet two times. A slight rustling could be heard from inside the structure. A head full of red hair tied into ponytail by a pink bow poked out of the vent. Yellow eyes stared into the yellow visor of Johnny's helmet, the little girl's nose twitched then her face split into a bright smile.

"Daddy smells nice!" She held out her small fragile arms in the universal sign of 'up'. Johnny gently picked her up and set her gently on the ground. Johnny looked to the Sister's feet and found that she had no shoes or socks on, and the ground was awfully hard…and littered with sharp pointy objects. Johnny flinched at would could happen if his charge were to step on a piece of glass. Johnny hurriedly but gently picked up his charge and put her on his shoulders. The Little Sister rolled her yellow eyes.

"Daddy I can walk you know. I'm ten!"

"_**You shouldn't have thrown away your shoes! You could step on a piece of glass or a knife!"**_

"But Daddy-"

"_**No buts! I'm not letting you walk around on your own until you get some shoes!"**_

The Little Sister crossed her arms on Johnny's helmeted head and pouted cutely.

"_**Over protective much? You know their pretty much indestructible right?"**_

Subject Alpha said. Johnny picked up the red headed Little Sister and held her out in front of him. A smile spread on the Little Sister's pale freckled face and she placed a small pale hand on Johnny's visor. Johnny couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_**AWWWW, But she's so CUTE! And even if they are indestructible they can still feel pain! I couldn't let my cute baby girl get hurt! Who's my cute baby girl? Who's my cute baby girl? You are!"**_

Johnny said as he cradled the Little Sister like a newborn baby, he then gently put her back on his shoulders.

"Well…if it will make Daddy happy…ok!" The Little Sister said as she hugged Johnny's helmet. Some of the Big Daddies started to chuckle. Johnny glared.

"_**Hey! I can't help it if like cute things!" **_

Subject Alpha just smiled under his helmet. He has seen this before in some humans. (Yes he has some memory of his days as a human.) It was a kind of instinct, children have big heads and wide eyes that give them this cute appearance. This cute look makes the parent actually want to protect and care for the child. Some say that only the child's parents are effected by it but for some people it goes beyond their offspring. No matter who's child it is these type of people will always try to help the child no matter what.

"_**Now, normally you would go through the training coarse but I have something else in mind. Follow me."**_

Johnny nodded and followed Subject Alpha into a long dark hall, for some reason the heard didn't follow. When they got to the end of the hall Johnny was met with a sight that left him speechless. He was met with the sight of a large stadium. The stands of the stadium were far above the arena and all of them were filled with Big Daddies and Big Sisters.

"_**What is this?"**_

Johnny asked in a whisper.

"_**Welcome to the True Proving Grounds, it is here you will battle against Splicers of all shapes and sizes. Your objective is to harvest as much ADAM from their fallen corpses as possible. I will be observing your fighting abilities during your test."**_

"_**Ok."**_

Johnny herd a small whimper coming from his back. He gently picked up his Little Sister and held her out in front of him.

"Daddy, I'm scared…" Johnny hugged her gently.

"_**Don't worry little one, daddy won't let the monsters get you. Ok?"**_

The Little Sister nodded her head slowly.

"_**What is your name little one?"**_

"…I don't have one."

'_Duh, how could forget that?'_

"_**How about I call you Sahara?"**_

Sahara immediately brightened up.

"I like that name! Thank you Daddy!" Sahara said as she hugged Johnny.

"_**Your welcome sweetie, now lets go and BASH SOME SKULLS IN!"**_

"YEAH!" Johnny quickly but again gently put Sahara on his shoulders and rushed out into the arena. Subject Alpha watched his departure and chuckled behind his helmet.

'_Good luck youngling, your going to need it.'_

With that Subject Alpha disappeared in a haze of white smoke.

O

O

O

As Johnny and Sahara entered the arena a steal gate closed shut behind them, preventing anything from entering or leaving the arena. Sahara gulped, Johnny patted her head gently.

"_**Don't worry baby, Daddy isn't going to let the monsters get you."**_

The grating of steel against steel made Johnny snap his head over to the other side of the arena. The gate opened painfully slow, and the screeching of metal rang through out the air. Johnny, as well as the spectators, leaned forward in anticipation. The gate finally fully opened and for awhile there was silence.

That is until the creatures hiding in the darkness awakened.

"What is that I smell…is that ADAM? I think that's ADAM!"

"Get out of the way I got first dibs!"

"Look she has a Metal Daddy with her!"

"He's gotta gun!"

"No duh, get out of the fucking way!"

Johnny made sure that his Rivet Gun that was latched on to his right arm was in full functioning performance. Charlie and Tom had upgraded the weapon so that it worked similar to that of a production model Rosie's. He wouldn't have to worry about reloading his weapon but he would have to be careful that it doesn't overheat as it would take a couple of seconds for it to cool down, and everyone knew that a second was all that it took for things to go wrong in a battle. The weapon also had a very high chance of setting enemies on fire, which was a plus. All of a sudden Johnny's Rivet Gun transformed into a Drill, Charlie and Tom stated that if he wasn't going to be using plasmids all that much then he was going have to as fully armed as possible. Johnny looked to Sahara, her face was set in a stern but cute glare showing that she was ready to go.

"We gotta get the ADAM, we gotta get the ADAM!"

"Look, its got two heads!"

"I need this little girl!"

"Barbra, get the dinner table ready we're eating good tonight!"

"COME HERE YA LITTLE BRAT!"

Splicers started pouring into the arena from the darkness of their confinement cell. Johnny counted twenty of them at least.

"COME HERE!" A Spider Splicer jumped towards Johnny with its hooks raised in an attempt to dig them into the face of Sahara. Johnny wouldn't have any of that. He Johnny brought his drill back and slammed it into the still air born Splicer. He flung the body off of his drill and back handed an electrified thuggish splicer with his bloodied weapon. He quickly crushed the creatures skull in with his metal boot and dodged an oncoming hail of bullets. Johnny looked to his left and a saw that a Leadhead Splicer was shooting at him with an upgraded Tommy Gun. Johnny brought out his Rivet Gun and sniped the poor bastard in the head…he also caught on fire.

"Daddy! Behind us!" Johnny quickly switched to his drill and turned around so fast that he impressed a couple of Elite Bouncers. The Thuggish Splicer that was sneaking up on him got a Drill buried in his face. Johnny turned the weapon on and blood and brain matter splattered all over his helmet visor. He looked to the still oncoming Splicers and let out a roar so loud that they were all momentarily stunned. He revived up his Drill and charged into the group of lunatics.

O

O

O

"_**That Johnny guy isn't that bad of a fighter." **_

Commented an Elite Bouncer. The Rumbler that was sitting next to him scoffed.

"_**Yeah but you forget that those were all small fry compared to what's coming up next, if he get out of the next wave then he's not that bad of a fighter."**_

The Rumbler said.

O

O

O

Johnny had just vanquished the last of the Splicers and took a deep and calming breath.

He gently reached over his shoulder and picked up Sahara and gently sat her down on one of the bodies.

"_**Ok Sahara, do your stuff!"**_

"Yes sir!" She saluted, she brought out her syringe and quickly began harvesting the numerous 'angels' her daddy had just created. Johnny brought out his Rivet Gun and stood guard in front of Sahara. For a while nothing came but Johnny knew that, that was just to easy. The familiar sound of maniacal laughter rung through the stadium.

"You think ya hot stuff tin man just because you defeated a bunch of those cretins? HA! They had their chance, now its our turn." Ten pairs of glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness of the cell. The Splicer that had just spoken to Johnny walked forward and into the brightly lit stadium. The Splicer immediately covered his still glowing red eyes.

"ARG! Damn this bright light!" He hissed out.

'_What…the hell?'_

Johnny had never seen a Splicer like this before. Its eyes glowed a hellish red and its skull was elongated and deformed. Its nose was completely gone only a hole where it used to be remained, and its lips were completely pulled back revealing sharp pointed teeth that stuck out in random places similar to that of a shark. A long tongue hung out of the corner of its mouth that seemed to be forked and prehensile. Its skin was an inky black color and its limbs were elongated. Sharp claws tipped its skeletal like fingers and large serrated meat hooks similar to that of a Spider Splicer, except that these hooks were far larger, seemed to be steam grafted on to its hands. Nine more Splicers that looked identical to the first stepped out of the darkness and they all pretty much had the same reaction to the bright light as the first. The first Splicer seemed to be the leader as he was noticeably larger than the others. One of the smaller ones stared straight into Sahara's frightened golden eyes and licked its none existent lips in anticipation. Sahara's golden eyes grew more and more fearful by the second, the Splicer seemed to smell her fear and chuckled.

"Heh heh heh…." Sahara shivered as the Splicer eyed her hungrily, their whole appearance reminded Sahara of snakes. If there was one personality trait that Sahara kept from her former life on the surface, it was her fear of snakes. The way they sneaked and slithered through the darkness, the way they slowly curled around their prey and squeezed them to death. The feel of their scaly skin, their forked tongues… Sahara shivered and let out a whimper. She was absolutely terrified of the group of Splicers that stand before her Daddy. Johnny gently picked Sahara up using only his left hand and put her on his shoulders while he kept his Rivet Gun trained on the ten Splicers.

"Look, tin man we don't want any trouble so why don't you just give us that Little Sister and will be on our way." The leader hissed out. He knew very well that there was no bargaining with a Tin Daddy when it came to its Little Sister, he just liked making small talk before he got into a big rumble. Johnny switched to his Drill and revived it up in an attempt to intimidate them. The Splicers looked to each other and then they all laughed a maniacal laughter filled with hate and insanity.

"So that's how it is eh?" The Splicer said. He looked Johnny straight in the visor and chuckled.

"I'll give you a reason to shiver and shake in fear…when the lights go out." A dark inky haze started to enshroud the Splicer Leader as well as his lackeys.

"I'll give you a reason…to be afraid of the things that go bump in the night. I'll give you a reason to kick and scream when your left all alone in the shadows." He then looked to Sahara and started cackling madly.

"I'll give you a reason to be afraid of the darkness and all the creatures that creep and crawl through it. You are my prey, cowering and shivering in fright, and I'm the big bad Bogeyman…" With one last arrogant smirk the leader and his followers faded into the shadows.

O

O

O

When Cherry asked Rose if she was ok when she began to hyperventilate after receiving the information that Johnny was going to have to compete in the Proving Grounds Stadium she just admitted that she was a little worried… oh who was she kidding? she was nearly about to faint in her chair! There was no doubt in Rose's mind that Johnny would be able to complete the Proving Ground's training coarse, seeing his fighting abilities now, but did they have to put him through this?

"_**Damn it! Why couldn't they have just let him run through the Proving Ground training coarse!"**_

Rose yelled out, this was bad. Really bad.

"_**You worry to much Rose. You saw how Daddy killed all those Splicers like it was nothing didn't you? Daddy will be able to take on anything they throw at him!"**_

Cherry yelled out as she pumped her fist into the air. Rose glared at her.

"_**Cherry, do you even know what those Splicers are? Do you even know what they are capable of!"**_

Cherry sat in thought.

"_**Ummm…"**_

"_**I'll tell ya."**_

Cherry and Rose both looked to the armored form of Subject Omega. He had put away his Drill and was now drinking a bottle of Hop-Up Cola. He finished his beverage with a satisfied sigh and looked to the two Sisters.

"_**Shadow Splicers."**_

_AN: Next Chapter will be up soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry for the long wait folks and sorry if I scared any of you into thinking that I wasn't continuing this fic. Anyway, through some trial and error I have been able to brainstorm a multitude of ideas from the various stories I have created and experimented with so expect updates about every couple of days. When I write new stories it doesn't mean that I am abandoning my old ones, it basically means that I have writer's block and that I am trying desperately to get myself out of it. I'm more of an artist than a writer and artist sketch constantly so I guess I unknowing transferred the idea of rough sketches into writing form._

_I dearly hope my readers are still out there, I said that I was going to finish all of my fics and I meant it. This story however is still going to be epic length though (If there is one thing that I hate it's a short story…unless its really, really good). Oh and if you all want a clearer picture of what Johnny's armor looks like go to the Bioshock Wiki and type in Minerva's Den. He pretty much looks like a Deco Rosie statue, save for the color. Anyway, I am finally out of my creative, random story posting, slump. _

_Lets get back to business. Oh and if any of you can give me any tips or ideas to help me out with this story it would be much appreciated, I'm trying to make this fic as long as possible._

"_**Why Is She Following Me!"**_

_**Chapter XIII: Shock To Your System **_

Johnny scanned the battlefield for any signs of his current foes, he had no idea where they had disappeared to. Sahara was currently sitting atop his shoulders and he had his Rivet Gun attached to his right arm. He was not liking this at all.

"Where the hell did they go…" Johnny muttered under his breath. Johnny kept swiveling his head around wildly, searching for his elusive foes. Unlucky for him he was not at all aware of the inky black skeletal hand with a giant rusted meat hook attached to it, reaching out of his shadow slowly in an attempt to grab Sahara.

Sahara suddenly got a small shiver down her spine and she slowly turned to look behind her.

The decrepit hand was merely inches from her face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sahara yelled out. Johnny quickly turned behind him and grabbed the gangly limb with his left hand before it could retreat back into the confines of his shadow. Johnny yanked on the limb with all of his might and was finally able to pull out the serpentine like Splicer from it's unusual hiding place. Johnny then proceeded to slam the creature into the ground about five times…he also jumped on its corpse a couple of times and shot a heavy rivet at it just to make sure.

"That thing scared the crap out of me… Hey, wait a minute! Where did you learn that word Sahara?" Johnny asked with a glare. Sahara just whistled some nameless tune and looked around the arena casually.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Daddy…"

"Don't you play dumb with me, you said the S word!"

"…Sex?"

"No, not that word…wait… What the hell are they teaching you kids down here!"

"Ohhh…Daddy said a bad word-LOOK OUT!"

"GAHHHH WHERE!" Johnny unconsciously switched to his Drill and flailed around wildly, not knowing where his opponent was. The Splicer that was planning to sneak attack him from behind got a Drill to the right side of his face and was sent flying towards the far left and into a wall. The Splicer slid down the wall, painfully. The Splicer was badly hurt but still alive.

"Daddy, that meanie said he was planning on stealing my…_innocence_.' Sahara whispered out.

Johnny gasped in horror.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Johnny yelled out as he charged towards the downed Splicer. The Splicer's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his last words were somewhere along the lines of:

"Well….shit." Johnny then proceeded to stomp on the poor creature and Drill its corpse into oblivion.

"DIE YOU FUCKING CHILD MOLESTER, DIE!" Johnny then set the corpse on fire and hurled it towards the other side of the stadium with his Telekinesis. Sahara smirked mischievously.

"Daddy, I thought you didn't like using Plasmids?" Sahara asked innocently as possible.

"Yeah, well things change! I don't believe it. How could I have been so BLIND! Those fucking child rapists, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL YOU HEAR ME!" Johnny roared out with primal fury. The remaining eight Shadow Splicers that were in hiding were beginning to have second thoughts about taking this guy on.

O

O

O

Up in the stands, Omega was rolling around on the ground clutching at his sides painfully and laughing like an idiot.

"Oh my God, this fight is priceless!" What were the chances that Johnny would be able to hit any opponent by flailing around like a beached whale?

"Hah, hah flail Johnny! FLAIL!" Omega called out between his fits of laughter. Rose just stared at him and shook her helmeted head in disdain.

"Fucking retard…" Rose whispered under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"…And?"

"…Wow Rose your mean." Omega muttered. Rose just scoffed.

"Would you just tell us about the Shadow Splicers already!" Rose yelled out in aggravation.

"Alright already! Damn, you don't have to bite my head off! Fucking praying mantis." Rose's eyebrow twitched at Omega's last comment but she chose to let it slide…for now.

"Ok, well the Shadow Splicers are supposedly a group of Spider Splicers that have gained access to a unique form of the Teleportation Plasmid. Instead of simply teleporting from one place to another they move through the shadows…literally. The Teleportation Plasmid that they have access to allows them to dissolve into the shadows and move through them. They can enter and exit out of any shadow they choose, even ones cast by living organisms. You can imagine why they are so feared." Rose nodded her head in understanding. Down here in Rapture there were shadows everywhere, this type of Splicer could enter and exit any room they chose and escape Big Daddies with little effort.

"But they have one major weakness." Omega said cryptically. Cherry decided to make her presence known and dropped from the ceiling and onto Omega's head.

"AHHHH, OH GOD NOT AGAIN! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID ASS SPIDER SPLICER!" Omega ran through the rows of seats, waving his arms like a penguin who was trying to fly. Since Cherry had decided to obstruct his view with her hands he was unable to see the Elite Rosie he was headed straight for. Omega bumped into the hyper violent Big Daddy and it immediately turned around to face him, his 'eye' shining a deep greenish yellow in warning.

"Hey buddy, watch where your going!" The Elite Rosie growled out as he pushed Omega back. Omega was still blinded by Cherry and in panic he lashed out at the Elite Daddy with his Drill. The Elite Rosie stumbled back a little but he quickly recovered and glared at Omega, his 'eye' now shining an angry blood red.

"Why you little…" The Rosie brought back his left fist and sent it crashing into Omega's helmet. Cherry had jumped off of Omega just before the blow had connected. Omega was pushed back by the blow and the light yellow glow that was unique to the Alpha Series emitting from his helmet turned a fury orange.

"Why you son of a- you want some of this newbie!" Omega called out as he replaced his Drill with a fully upgraded Double Barreled Shotgun. The Shotgun had a double revolver mechanism equipped that allowed Omega to fire six shots before reloading instead of two. Its barrel was sawed-off to allow an increase in damage. Finally several dynamos were installed on the left side of the Shotgun, the kinetic energy exerted by firing the Shotgun is used to charge these dynamos which results in the gun randomly generating and electric shock when ever it is fired.

"Bring it on grandpa!" The Rosie challenged as he brought out his Production Model Rivet Gun. The Production Model Rivet Gun does not need to be reloaded but it does overheat after repeated firing. Normal Rosie's guns overheat after twelve shots, Elite's guns overheat after eighteen shots.

"Omega, before you engage in this senseless brawl what is the Shadow Splicers' weakness? Rose asked. Cherry skipped to Rose's side.

"That's easy, light!" Cherry revealed.

"The kid is right," Omega revealed "Now, if you will excuse me…" Omega growled and charged at the Elite Rosie, he grabbed the Daddy by his shoulders and head butted him in the helmet.

"Why you…" The Rosie stumbled back, disorientated from Omega's cheap shot and gun butted the Alpha in the helmet.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Rose just shook her head and turned back towards Johnny's match, she absently noticed the spectators trying to watch Johnny's match and Omega's fight at the same time.

'_Well, as a certain Leadhead Splicer mechanic would say…'_

"This is better than T.V."

O

O

O

"AHHHH, WOAH, GAHHHH!" Johnny was currently running around the stadium like a maniac, firing his fully upgraded Gatling Gun at anything that looked look like a Splicer. The mini gun like weapon's barrels were reinforced to allow increased muzzle pressure and a higher damage output, a stabilization cylinder was added at the end of the gun to reduce the gun's massive kickback, and finally a dynamo installed on the gun's left side produces a high density electrical field that causes bullets to ricochet off of surfaces (not enemies). Even if Johnny missed his target by miles the bullets would ricochet off the walls and kill the Splicer anyway.

"AHHHH THERE EVERYWHERE!" He had just finished off another one of the sneaks with his Machine Gun, the things were tough. They could take about fifty percent more damage than your average Spider Splicer. Johnny heard something land behind him so he took out his Drill…and flailed like crazy!

"DIE YOU SICK FUCK!" Johnny performed an upper cut which sent the Shadow Splicer flying into the air. Johnny quickly released a blast of ice from his left hand which froze the Splicer solid. Johnny got under the Splicer, pointed his Drill skywards and turned it on. The Splicer shattered into chunks of frozen meat. Johnny jumped up in triumph and he thought that he heard somebody yelling out about killing a ball…

'_Four down, six to go.'_

Johnny pocketed his Drill and brought out a Grenade Launcher. With the Cluster Bomb upgrade installed, each heat seeking rocket, proximity mine, and frag grenade Johnny fired would split into six different projectiles. The Homing Grenade upgrade that Charlie and Tom installed that allowed even his frag grenades to follow his enemies was a plus as well. Two Shadow Splicers appeared on either side of Johnny and closed the distance within seconds. Johnny grabbed the Splicer to his left by the throat and thrower him towards his companion. They crashed to the ground in a heap and Johnny took the opportunity to blow them away with Sonic Boom. They crashed into a wall, disorientated and Johnny quickly fired three heat seeking rockets at them…which ended up being eighteen.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME OF THIS!" Johnny yelled out. Three Shadow Splicers answered his question by dropping from the ceiling and onto Johnny's armored hide.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF ME! AHHHHH!" The crowed sweat dropped as Johnny ran like hell around the stadium, flailing his arms about.

O

O

O

"TAKE THIS!" Omega yelled out as he jumped high into the air and came crashing down onto the Elite Rosie. Alpha's might not be as strong as Production Model Big Daddies but they were faster and more agile. The Elite Rosie crashed into the ground and Omega then proceeded to beet the shit out of the guy. The Alpha Daddy's quick strikes and fast jabs were beginning to be to much for the Elite Daddy.

"ALRIGHT FINE, I GIVE!" Omega got up and dusted himself.

"That'll teach you to respect your elders!" Rose just shook her head in embarrassment and Cherry giggled.

"_I see that you have all decided to play games rather than fulfill your responsibilities…."_

Every Protector in the stadium froze in fear and looked towards the screens that were hanging from the wall in the middle of the stadium.

O

O

O

Johnny had told Sahara to jump off of his shoulders for a second while he rolled on the ground to get the stupid Splicers off of him… They were all crushed to death by the weight of his armor and he quickly threw their corpses off his person in disgust. He quickly put Sahara on his shoulders and turned to his left just in time to see the boss leap from the shadows. They stared each other down for a couple of seconds. Johnny had nothing to say to this creature…but one sentence even if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Nine down…one to go." The Shadow Splicer just smirked.

"Lets see if your man enough to take me on."

"_I see that you have all decided to play games rather than fulfill your responsibilities…"_

Johnny's eyes widened inside his helmet. He knew that voice.

"Sofia Lamb." Johnny growled out.

"_I did not want to have to do this but it seems that I am forced to…"_

Johnny looked around the stadium and all of a sudden the numerous Big Daddies and Big Sisters started to cry out in pain.

O

O

O

"NO! Not, now!" Cherry screamed as her helmet visor light shifted in vibrant rainbow of colors. After a couple of seconds the light decided to settle on an angry bloody red and she lashed out at Rose in fury. Rose back flipped and landed in a split, balancing herself on two rows of seats.

"Cherry what are you doing!" Rose yelled out.

"My…duty…is to the ruler of Rapture," She growled out. "The…ruler of…Rapture is…LAMB!" She screamed out as she launched herself at Rose.

O

O

O

_

* * *

__AN: I am Back!_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Sorry it took so long. Here is the next chapter and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_**Chapter XIV: Lifting The Ocean Off Their Shoulders**_

Rose grabbed Cherry's leg just before her foot could meet with her face and threw her into a wall. Rose winced when Cherry impacted the wall, creating a small crater. Cherry pried herself out of the wall and sent out a ball of red streaked lightning from her right hand, the ball was huge but with some difficulty Rose managed to stop the attack with her telekinesis and hurl it back towards it's owner. Cherry gave out a scream of pain as her joints locked and she shook in a spasm.

Rose tackled Cherry and pinned her to the floor.

"_**Cherry, wake the hell up! Sofia is not your mother, she's never done anything for you!"**_

Why did mother… _**No**_. Why did Sofia Lamb have to activate their mind control now of all times?

"_**Liar! Mother does care about me and she said that if I get rid of you then she'll give me a present!"**_

Cherry said in barley constrained glee. She was going to make her mother proud and win that prize!

Cherry kicked Rose and sent her flying and eventually crashing into a row of seats. Rose quickly got to her feet and sprinted towards Cherry. Just before she reached the crazed Sister she jumped to her left and onto a wall, she then kicked off of the wall sending herself diving towards Cherry. Cherry disappeared in a swirl of pink streaked wind and petals and reappeared right behind Rose. She kicked Rose from under her feet and raised the Katana like syringe attached to her left arm in preparation for an execution style kill.

"_**WATCH OUT!"**_

Omega crashed into Cherry just before her blade could pierce through Rose's throat and she was once again sent flying into a wall…the same wall. Omega sat himself in an upright position and rubbed his helmeted head while looking all around him in a stupor.

"_**What…the fuck hit me…. And what the hell is going on!"**_

Omega asked to no one in particular.

"_**Sofia Lamb, that's what's going on. As you may already know this, Sofia Lamb is now the ruler of Rapture. She controls everything through a pheromone system that was installed during the Rapture Civil War. Apparently she thought we were shirking off our duties."**_

"_**So, what you are saying is, is that every Production Model Big Daddy and Big Sister in this stadium is now totally under her control?"**_

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"_**Yup."**_

"_**And now every protector in this stadium is going to try to rip out our insides and feed them to the sharks?"**_

"_**Pretty much."**_

"…"

"…"

"…_**We are so FUCKED in so many ways. I mean, the amount of ways and positions in which we are FUCKED is non comprehensible to the human mind. This is some real dolphin shit. What the FUCK are we gonna do!**_

Rose grabbed Omega by the iron weight that dangled from his helmet and pulled him to his feet. She glared straight into his visor.

"_**Are you finished yet?"**_

"…_**No. IT'S GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!…Now I'm finished."**_

Rose just shook her head and pondered on how to get themselves out of this situation. Rose looked to Omega to find that he was staring at her strangely. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"…_**What are you staring at?"**_

Rose asked in an accusing tone. Omega shook himself out of his daze and shrugged.

"_**Oh nothing, nothing, just wondering why your not going berserk like the rest of the Big Sisters is all…"**_

Rose glared at him. Was he accusing her of something? Omega noticed the look that Rose was giving him and quickly continued on with his statement.

"_**Look, all I'm saying is that the reason why Lamb can't control us Alpha Series or your friend Johnny down there in the stadium is because we have free will. I don't know how but someone resurrected us and freed us from our mental conditioning and the reason why your friend is unaffected is because he wasn't brainwashed to begin with! Big Sisters however are still under the effects of their mental conditioning as Little Sisters soooo…why aren't you going bat shit crazy?" **_

Rose went silent. Why isn't she going crazy? Did she some how gain an immunity to Lamb's control? Even though they didn't look it Johnny and his team were technically Splicers. They had just by some chance gained an immunity to all of ADAM's negative effects. But for some reason Rose believed that it was highly unlikely that she had some how become immune to Lamb's mind control on her own. Rose racked her brain for an answer. What could have freed her from Lamb's control…

_Flashback!_

"_AHHHH IT'S AWAKE!" The boy yelled out as he threw the purple sweet smelling orb at her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy...even happy. It was like he had taken an unbearable weight off of her shoulders and her psyche._

_Flashback End!_

Rose's eyes widened as she came to a realization.

'_Johnny's…unstable Hypnotize Plasmid.'_

Although Johnny thought at first the reason why Rose was following him was because of his faulty Hypnotize Plasmid, Rose knew that, that was far from the truth. The reason why Rose protected him with her life was because she had imprinted on him. His voice when they had first met was scared, lonely, and laced with doubt. He was practically calling out for someone to hold him, to make him feel like he belonged. Rose wanted to be that person, she wanted to be his protector, she wanted to be…his. It had nothing to do with the Hypnotize Plasmid but when he had thrown the unstable ball of goo at her it was like her mind had been purged of some kind of evil presence and it made her happier than she has ever been for the first time in years. Rose chose to stay with Johnny and because of her influence his courage and bravery grew and grew. His voice was no longer laced with doubt and loneliness but with courage and happiness. And now was his chance to spread that happiness to not only her but to all of the Protectors.

"_**That's it!"**_

"_**What's it?"**_

"_**Mommy wants me to cut of your p**** and feed it to a dog!"**_

"_**Wait…what?"**_

Omega looked to his left to find Cherry…just standing there… and her face was a couple inches away from his own.

"_**AHHHH!"**_

Cherry tackled Omega to the ground and they started to roll around in a scuffle. Rose took this opportunity to run to Johnny's aid and inform him of her discovery. Just as Rose was about to reach the arena's barrier wall a Bouncer Model Big Daddy crashed down right in front of her, blocking her path. This particular Bouncer was noticeably bigger than the others and instead of a Drill replacing it's right hand it held Steel Grinders in each hand. A cannon ball was attached to the Grinder in it's left hand by a large steel chain. Printed in big bold letters on a steel weight that hung in front of the Bouncer's groin was:_** Come Get Sum!**_ The Big Daddy slammed its boxing glove like weapons together and roared in fury. Rose's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"_**That is one Badass Daddy."**_

Just as the Daddy was about to pulverize his new found prey, he was sent crashing into the rows of seats to Rose's left. Rose raised a delicate eyebrow and looked to her right to find three Alpha Series Big Daddies all equipped with Launchers which were fully upgraded. The Alpha Series whose armor was a steel greenish color pointed to her.

"_**You, go and help your friend Johnny. He's having a little trouble with that Shadow Splicer, we'll hold this guy off."**_

The light blue colored Alpha on the green one's right just sighed.

"_**Kappa, stop dragging me into shit. This is so fucking annoying and troublesome, I knew I should have stayed at home today."**_

The reddish colored Alpha that was to Kappa's left shook his head.

"_**Omicron, you need to get a job!"**_

Omicron glared.

"…_**Shut the hell up Theta."**_

Rose jumped just as the 'Badass Bouncer' came charging at her. Rose jumped down into the arena and when she reached the bottom her eyes widened in horror. The battered form of Johnny lay still and sprawled out on the ground and the Little Sister that was in his care was crying her eyes out next to him.

His helmet visor light was completely off.

* * *

_AN: Guys, if you want me to continue please REVIEW! _

_Next Chapter: __**Enter: Subject Delta & The Messiah Of Rapture **_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Here is the next chapter, don't forget to review! Oh and I kind of changed the title of this chapter, consider the title I gave you all last chapter a cryptic message of things to come!__**

* * *

**__**Chapter XV: Blood Grim Rage**_

Rose's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Johnny's unmoving body.

"_**JOHNNY!"**_

Rose screamed out, and quickly rushed to the iron knight's side. Her skin felt as if it were being set on fire and electrocuted at the same time. Under normal circumstances the pain would be excruciating yet Rose merely shrugged it off. This pain was a sign, it was a sign that Johnny was…

Dead.

Rose dropped to her knees and hugged him close to her chest, her helmet lay discarded to her right. Her hellish red eyes that normally burned brighter than the sun now simmered like a flame that was about to go out. Tears of hot red blood and ADAM spilled forth from her eyes, how could she have let this happen? How could she have let the one she was sworn to protect with her life…

Everything in that moment, Cherry's and the other Protector's insanity, the Little Sister crying her eyes out beside her, her very life…didn't matter.

She had failed.

Rose's lips curled into a snarl, revealing her longer than normal canines, and she threw her head back and screamed. She screamed louder than she has ever had in her life, the noise was unbearable. It shattered glass, shorted out electrical appliances, and sent a chill of dread through every Protector in the stadium.

Insane or not.

"Ah, so this piece of shit actually had a 'mate'?" Rose snapped her head in the direction of the voice and was faced with the Shadow Splicer from before.

"Your 'mate' or what ever you call him disappointed me greatly with his performance." Rose's eyes followed the giant meat hook, caked with blood, that was attached to the Splicer's hand. He brought it up to his mouth an licked it off. Rose's eyes widened when she finally realized who's blood that was.

It was Johnny's blood.

Rose snapped. All rational thought was completely erased from her mind. A burning howling wind started to pick up around her and the burning sensation she felt surge across her skin was getting even stronger but she didn't care. Only one word echoed over and over again through her mind.

_**Kill.**_

The Shadow Splicer suddenly received a kick to the left side of it's face and was sent flying into a wall. Rose let out a scream of grief and agony and a fury red aura engulfed her lithe form. The ADAM within her body, including the ADAM slug itself, was practically bubbling over with rage. She was going to end this wretched abomination for what he did to her Johnny!

The Shadow Splicer's eyes widened as he was grabbed by his throat and lifted into the air. The Splicer took the hook in his right hand and slashed Rose's face, blood spurted across the ground. Rose's gaze averted from his because of the force of the blow but she simply turned her head back towards him, the deep gash was already healing. A wicked grin spread across her agonized visage and she slammed the Splicer into the ground with enough force to break bones. She took her Harpoon like weapon and cut his left arm clean off

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rose merely laughed at his pain. He was not going to receive a quick death oh no that would be doing him a favor. She was going to _**torture**_ him, nice and slow. The Splicer suddenly melted into the shadows, out of Rose's reach. Rose growled in irritation and swiveled her head left to right, wondering where he would appear next. A clawed hand grabbed her armored leg and tripped her, the Splicer was surprisingly strong. The Splicer emerged from the shadows and drove it's huge meat cleaver like claw straight into her side. He then dragged the claw across her mid section, blood dripped from the Splicer's mouth.

"You bitch! Your gonna pay for what you did to me! Now your gonna die…the same way your pathetic mate did."

Before the Shadow Splicer could do any further damage it received a kick to the face and was sent flying across the stadium. The deep wound in Rose's side was already beginning to heal.

"Are you ok?" A feminine voice that seemed to be laced with an English accent asked. Rose looked up to find a very strange looking Big Sister. For one it's suit was not complete, it was missing the Little Sister carrying cage and instead of one big oxygen tank attached to its back it had two smaller ones. The Sister spoke like a normal human which was very strange but Rose hardly cared about that at the moment.

Rose pushed herself off of the ground and glared at the Shadow Splicer. She put her gloved hands together and formed a ball of electricity and fire that was about the size of a globe. With a look of great concentration Rose pressed her hands together and condensed the ball of energy. It was now about the size of a golf ball.

"_**Yo Rose, what are you doing?"**_

Rose recognized the voice as Delta but she paid him no mind, the ADAM slug within her body was now controlling most of her movements. At this moment she was governed only by pure instinct. Rose opened her mouth up wide swallowed the ball of pure energy, the Big Sister that stood beside her looked frightened.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Rose's cheeks suddenly bloated, like she was holding massive amounts of water in her mouth. Steam started to pour from her nose and with a heave she unleashed the deadly blast on the Shadow Splicer. The Splicer had just recovered but when he looked to his opponent all he saw was a fury ball of fire and lightning coming straight at him.

"Aw shit."

The blast was huge. It was so powerful that it sent tremor's through the stadium which knocked over a couple of Elite Bouncers. Rose breathed heavily, a look of fulfillment spreading across her face. Her knees were shaking horribly and they eventually gave out on her.

"_**R-Rose…"**_

Rose's eyes widened. She knew that voice. Rose looked to her right and found Johnny's battered form crawling towards her, his helmet visor light was blinking on and off. Delta gently grabbed Johnny's shoulder.

"_**You need to get some rest man, you've done enough fighting for one day."**_

"_**I can't…I can't just lay here and do absolutely NOTHING! I-I've done that to many times before…Wait, where is Sahara?"**_

A head full of red hair popped up from behind Delta's back.

"Daddy, I'm ok see? And…and y-your going to b-be ok t-too!" Sahara stuttered out, she was about to erupt into another round of fresh tears. Seeing her Daddy hurt like this was just to much for her to stand.

"_**J-Johnny…"**_

Johnny looked straight into Rose's eyes. She looked fatigued but she was in no danger of dieing, she looked as if she about to lose consciousness.

"_**T-the…Hypnotize…Plasmid…"**_

With those final words Rose fell into a well deserved sleep. Johnny tried to piece together what she was trying to tell him. The Protector's were all going crazy because of Lamb's mind control, this also included the Big Sisters. But for some reason Rose was completely immune to Sophia's mind control pheromones, why was she immune?

'_My unstable Hypnotize Plasmid.'_

Johnny had already formed a plan within his mind. He pushed himself off the ground, all of a sudden he didn't feel very hurt or tired…must be the adrenaline.

"_**Delta, aim your Launcher at the ceiling!"**_

"_**Wait…why?"**_

"_**JUST DO IT!"**_

Delta grumbled in irritation but did as he was told.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Delta, Johnny, and the unnamed Big Sister turned their heads to the surprisingly still alive Shadow Splicer. The creature's legs were melted off and his skin was completely boiled off of his face.

"…I'll put him down." The strange Big Sister said as if she was euthanizing a dieing animal.

"No…wait…NOOOOO!"

_SHINK_

"…"

"…"

"_**Shoot the ceiling."**_

"_**Ok."**_

Delta shot a heat seeking rocket at the ceiling, the explosion activated the sprinkler systems, completely drenching everyone. Johnny took out his unstable Hypnotize Plasmid and threw it at the sprinkler systems. The purple goo began to turn the water shiny purplish color and one by one the helmet lights of the insane Protectors began to turn a calm yellow.

"_**What the hell is going on?"**_

"_**Where the fuck am I?"**_

"_**Who the hell are you people?"**_

"_**Who, what, where, when, how?"**_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE GOT THE BIGGEST HEADACHE!"**_

Johnny grinned from within his helmet.

"_**You guys…are free."**_

Johnny noticed the strange looking Big Sister twirling her head around, looking on with what seemed to be amazement as the Protectors were awakened from their programmed rage. She then looked to him and cocked her head to the side. Her helmet visor light turned a strange pink color and she hurriedly turned away from his direction. Johnny scratched his head in confusion but eventually he just shrugged his shoulders.

"_**Well…I'm out."**_

With that he lost consciousness due to massive amounts of blood loss.

* * *

_AN: A cookie for whoever can guess who exactly the 'strange looking Big Sister' is. Oh and the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll crank out! One more thing…is XV fifteen? Because honestly I forgot._


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry for the wait, I was having a bit of writer's block. _

* * *

_**Chapter XVI: Shattered Mind **_

"_Is he up yet?"_

"_Does it look like he's up?"_

"_Well…sorry I just got here!"_

"_**SHErieERik!"**_

"_**Grrrr…"**_

"_Could you all please be quite…"_

"_Shhh, Daddy's trying to sleep!"_

"_Charlie, Tom would you two shut up? We don't need __**three**_ _Big Sisters-_

"_**Grrroaaggahh!"**_

"_**Grrrr…"**_

"_**Grr-Ahem."**_

_Plus __**three**__ Big Daddies trying to kill us, besides he's our teammate, we're suppose to be taking care of him."_

"_HEY! What about me! I'm a threat to!"_

"_Awww ain't she the cutest little thing in the world? Who's a cute Little Sister? Who's a cute Little Sister? You are!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Listen to me you square headed faggot, you pinch me again and you'll lose those fingers."_

"_Tom, stop messing with her. In about three years you won't think she is so cute and cuddly when she's gutting you with an oversized hypodermic needle."_

Johnny slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of golden yellow orbs staring back at him.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"AHHHH!" Johnny quickly flew into an upright position.

"Haha, this is fun!" Johnny knew he had his eyes open…yet it was still dark. This could only mean one thing.

Something was on his face.

"AHHHH THE HORROR! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET. IT. OFF!" Johnny hurriedly stood up from his hospital gunnery and started to run about the room, knocking over various hospital equipment and people in the process.

"OH LORDY HELP!" Johnny tripped over someone's leg and fell to the ground. He sat up and then looked down to find Sahara lying on his lap.

"Oh it's you Sahara…heh sorry." Johnny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay Daddy, that was fun."

"Well your welcome- hey wait a minute, what was that word you said just now?" Sahara's eyes shifted from left to right and she began to sweat a little bit.

"Daddy, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh yes you do, you said the F word."

"…Fuck?"

"No not that- what the hell?"

"_**Johnny…" **_

Johnny looked up from his position on the floor and his chocolate brown eyes met with hellish red orbs. A strand of raven black hair tickled the end of his nose.

"Rose…are you okay?"

"_**I'm fine, I should be asking you that. You had a twelve inch gash in your side, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" **_

Rose screamed out as she put Johnny in a crushing bear hug. Rose's embrace was so strong that Johnny's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets and he gasped greedily for air.

"I-'m (gasp) sorry (gasp)." The sound of metal hitting concrete resounded through the room as Cherry dropped from the ceiling. Her normally carefree visage held a look of seriousness.

"_**Father…I'm so sorry."**_

Cherry choked out as tears began to fall from her eyes. Johnny's eyes widened a little bit, why was she crying? He had freed her from Sofia's control didn't he? She should be happy! Johnny stood up and brought Cherry into an embrace.

"_**I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't break free from mo-Sofia Lamb's control. I was to weak to do it on my own. What if you needed me? What if you were near me? I could've"**_ Cherry choked. _**"Attacked you!"**_

"Cherry, I freed you from her mind control, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"_**You don't get it do you!"**_

Cherry screamed as she broke away from Johnny's embrace. Blood red ADAM poured down Cherry's pale cheeks as she fixed Johnny with a glare.

"_**W-what if she is still holding all of the keys? The keys to my heart, my life…my sanity. What if she is still in control? How much of me is real and how much is not? I don't know, I don't know! Who the hell am I?" **_

Cherry yelled out as she crumpled to the floor while clutching her head in both her hands. She was so afraid an confused. What if one day she attacked Johnny for no reason? What if one day she would wake up and find all of her comrades murdered by her hands? She couldn't risk it. She couldn't take that pain.

Not again.

Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You. Are. Free. Don't let this destroy you!" Cherry's fury red hair cascaded her blood red eyes.

"_**I just can't take that chance."**_

She whispered as she disappeared in a swirl of pink streaked wind and petals.

"CHERRY! Damn it." Johnny stood up and quickly made his way towards the exit. Subject Alpha, Delta, and Omega quickly blocked his path. Johnny glared at them.

"Get out of the way, I need to find Cherry." Johnny said with grim determination.

"_**Not in the state your in."**_

Omega said firmly.

"_**Kid you are in no condition to go anywhere. Oh and aren't you even paying attention? You don't even have your helmet on!"**_

Alpha pointed out. Johnny blushed in embarrassment.

"_**You need to rest and regain your strength, besides do you even know what condition Rose is in?"**_

Delta asked with a slightly disappointed tone. Johnny's eyes widened and he looked back to Rose.

"Rose, I thought you…" Richard sighed from his place on the other side of the room and stood up.

"Johnny, during the battle at the Proving Ground's Stadium Rose suffered from a VERY rare condition known as…Plasmid Overload." Johnny whispered 'Plasmid Overload' to himself.

"Even though that's the name of the condition, ADAM Overload would be a more accurate name. As you all know the Sisters, Big and Little, have the ADAM Slug implanted into their stomach linings. The majority of the ADAM inside their body is kept within the ADAM Slug itself. The Slug actually responds to negative emotions as if it were being attacked by a predator and if a Sister was to get angry enough the Slug, thinking that its life is in danger, would start pushing all the access ADAM into the Sister's system." Richard took a breath.

"Rose, remove the cloth wrapped around your neck." Richard said firmly. Rose glared at him, she didn't want Johnny to worry about her but all eyes were on her and it was a little to late to just drop the subject. Rose sighed and removed the cloth. Johnny's eyes widened, Rose's neck seemed to be suffering from a severe burn…and it was glowing like someone's hands would be if they had incinerate active.

"The Slug pushed so much of its ADAM into Rose's system that she temporarily lost all control of herself and reverted to primal instincts. The attack that she had used in the stadium could have burned her from the inside out but because of the ADAM Slug within her the damage wasn't as severe. But if she had added anymore energy to the attack…"Johnny was capable of filling in the blanks.

"The point is, is that you know that Rose is not going to let you go out there alone so you two need to regain your strength _together_." Cassie said.

"But Cherry…"

"I'll help look for her as well." An unfamiliar voice tinged with an English accent offered. Johnny blinked and looked towards the voice, it was emitting from the helmet of a strange looking Big Sister. Her helmet light was green and her suit wasn't complete.

"Wait, do I know you?" Johnny asked. The Sister giggled.

"No, but I would like to get to know you." The Sister unhooked some cables and removed her helmet. Unlike Rose and Cherry this Sister was completely normal, she had sapphire colored eyes, raven black hair and pale almost white skin. She looked almost exactly like Rose when she was suffering from ADAM exhaustion.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb."

"…"

"…"

"Did she say…Lamb?" Billy asked with more than a little venom in his voice. Johnny looked over his Splicer teammates and found to his horror that all of them were about to spring into action.

'_Aw shit, not again.'_

* * *

_AN: CLIFFY…I think. The next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to review._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I AM BACK MOTHER-you all get the central theme of this conversation, right? If any of you got a notice saying Chapter 17 was up…you did, but it was an author's note…which I deleted. I just thought to myself: Stories should never be tainted with author notes…only at the very beginning and ending of each chapter. XD So without further ado, here is Chapter 17 and I hope that you all review! I'm putting most (key word most) of my other fics on hold for a little be to see how many chapters of this I can get completed a week, according to the masses this is by far the best story I have ever produced (which is ironic considering this is actually the first story I have ever produced). I hope you are all still out there and get ready for some very rapid chapter updates. I said to myself that my goal for this story was 50 chapters but I want to see if I can shoot for even more chapters by the end of this school year(80 plus chapters would be nice). Like I said before, EPIC LENGTH. **

**There also might be some changes concerning the characters' combat styles and names (I haven't published a chapter for this story in a couple of months and I think my writing style has really improved since then but the changes aren't really that huge) so if you must flame me for that then do so. Enough of my pointless rambling, let the story continue**_**~Cryoshock123~**_

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

_**Chapter XVII: The Pointless Battle **_

Eleanor yawned and casually leaned her metal encased head over to the right just as a huge spear of glistening ice sailed past her visor, missing her porthole by mere inches. Eleanor chuckled lightly.

"Have you little Splicers forgotten exactly who is at the top of the food chain?" Cassie glared dangerously at the Big Sister. Her cold, frost bitten blue eyes pierced into the scarlet red porthole of Rapture's top predator. Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

'_Her eyes…hold no fear.'_

Eleanor smirked, this was going to be a much more enjoyable fight than she originally thought. Cassie charged forward with her giant red hot meat cleavers poised to strike. Just as Eleanor was prepared to parry the blond Splicer's slashing attacks with her sword like ADAM Syringe, Cassie cart wheeled to the right…and in doing so revealed the huge fiery ball of destruction that that was trailing her. Eleanor was to surprised to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack.

A scream of pure agony echoed through the room as Eleanor was brought to her knees by the strength of the hellfire, Cassie smirked cruelly.

"Heh, all bark. You should've made sure you had the bite to back it up."

"You think the fight's over?" Cassie was suddenly sent crashing into a wall by a viscous kick to the head. She impacted the wall with enough force to create a crater, Cassie grunted in pain as her body slid down to the floor painfully. Eleanor stood back up to her full height, her metal encased form still engulfed in flickering flames. With a wave of her right hand, the flames were instantly extinguished. Eleanor cart wheeled to the left just as the spot she had just occupied burst into flames.

Lucy's scarlet red eyes held a look of pure fury, her hands burned like the surface of the sun and her finger tips were tipped with perpetual blue balls of flame. Lucy blew a strand of scarlet hair out of her vision and pointed her both her hands at Eleanor as if she were aiming guns. Lucy smirked.

"You bitch, you're gonna burn like a moth to a flame…." Eleanor ducked, cart wheeled, sprinted, and dodged as Lucy fired a flurry of small fireballs form her fingertips that were about the size of bullets. Much to Eleanor's dismay, they traveled at the same speed as bullets as well making them all but un catch able, even with her advanced telekinesis. Eleanor sprinted out of the enclosed space of the room, trying to put distance between her and the team. Using the power of her mind, Eleanor actually ripped one of Rapture's many heavy automatic doors off of it's hinges and used it as makeshift cover. The flaming bullets collided with the door, igniting into a ball of flame. Eleanor propelled the door forward with as much force as she could muster, Lucy's scarlet eyes widened in horror as the door accelerated towards her at an insane speed. Lucy's eyes snapped shut like bear traps, she awaited the bone crushing pain that her body was about to experience…but it never came.

'_What?'_

Lucy opened her eyes to find Motoko standing in a strong combat stance with her katana drawn. Lucy blinked and looked behind her to find the metal door split in half, one half was laying to the right side of the hall and the other on the left. Lucy sighed.

"Thanks Motoko." Lucy said thankfully. Motoko's lips twitched into a grin and a feral glint was noticeable in her emerald green eyes.

"No problem. Wow, I haven't had a good fight in awhile. I guess it's my turn!" Motoko sprinted down the hallway with her katana raised. Blue sparks of electrical energy began to dance off of the blade as Motoko channeled Electro Bolt three into the sword. With a battle cry, Motoko swung her blade from side to side. Waves of electricity in the form of spiraling disks shot forth from her blade.

Eleanor's eyes widened behind her helmet.

'_These Splicers are so advanced! Their doing things with their Plasmids that only Big Sisters should be capable of!" _

Eleanor parried the first three electro disks with a blast of flame and tried to cart wheel out of the path of the last two but unfortunately they were barely just able to knick her. This slight contact with the electrical attacks was enough to send her body into spasm and her metal encased form crumbled to the floor. Eleanor was sent crashing into a wall by a well placed wrench swing. Her vision was blurred and her head hurt but she was in no danger of dieing, she was just disorientated.

'_If they think that's going to put me down then they are sadly mistaken!'_

Eleanor's vision finally sharpened…and she found herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun held by the cold looking Billy. He was actually holding the shotgun in his right hand, electricity danced and flickered in his left. To his right stood the Splicers named, Tom and Charlie. Tom held a fully upgraded Nail Gun in his hands and Charlie held a fully upgraded Tommy Gun in hers. To his left stood Richard, Lucy, and Motoko. To her horror, Richard held a fully upgraded Chemical Thrower in his hands, Lucy had her Incinerate Plasmid ready to fire at a moments notice and Motoko's katana was poised to strike with the speed of a snake in a split second. Billy stared into her porthole with a smirk on his face.

"You lose, Lamb." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was lifted a couple of feet into the air by an angry Subject Delta, his helmet visor shined a furry orange.

"_**This little spar was entertaining to watch but enough is enough."**_

Just as the group was about to focus their attacks on the Alpha Daddy, they were all sent flying into walls courtesy of Johnny's Sonic Boom Plasmid. He had his left hand outstretched in said direction and his right hand vice versa. His helmet once again adorned his head, he snatched Billy out of Delta's grip and leveled a glare at his fellow teammates. The next words he spoke held nothing but sheer authority.

"Stop. The Bullshit. Now."

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Expect an update later on this week! **_**~Cryoshock123~ **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter XVIII: Conflicts, Dates & Rivalries**_

"Stop the bullshit _now_…." Johnny's voice was laced with nothing but authority. He just couldn't understand why they were still fighting amongst themselves. His teammates assaulted Eleanor with all the intent of drawing blood, just because her last name was Lamb. When will they learn to get the full story before drawing quick and hasty conclusions? They did the same thing with Rose, Cherry…well she had gone berserk so he couldn't actually blame them for that but Johnny thought that they would at least be more at ease with Eleanor, you know since she could actually _talk_.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? Why can't any of you get it through your thick skulls to WAIT and get the whole story before condemning someone!" The way that not only his teammates but people in general instantly judged someone based upon their name or how they looked or where they came from pissed him off to no end. Motoko pushed herself off of the ground and wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong with us? What the hell is wrong with you, ya dumb shit! Why do you keep bringing these…,these…_things_ in here? Their not people, their not human, their fucking biomechanical monstrosities!" Johnny flinched at the coldness of Motoko's words, the fact that he was technically a Protector made it even more hurtful. The single, small porthole atop Johnny's visor flashed blue momentarily but it quickly returned to a neutral yellow just as soon as it appeared. Rose could feel the sadness and sorrow radiating off of Johnny, it made the ADAM in her blood boil. Rose growled and took a step forward but was blocked by a huge gauntlet encased hand of an Alpha Series. The metal plating of the hand was a light, steel blue indicating that it was one of the newer Models.

"_**Omega, get out of my way."**_

Rose shrieked out. Who did that human think she was? She had the gull to insult not only her kind but to insult _her_ Johnny? Oh hell no, she was going to yank the puny little human's heart out through her throat. Rose took a glance at Johnny, his left hand was trembling…like he was trying to hold back a tide of emotions.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Johnny yelled out, his grip on Billy slackened and the young man fell to the ground. The whole team was taken aback by Johnny's outburst. This wasn't a yell made to get everyone's attention, this was a yell of anger and fury. They were pretty sure if Richard hadn't healed Johnny's scrambled voice box they would have all pissed themselves. Johnny's porthole glowed with a blood red light as if it emitted from the deepest bowls of hell.

"WHY do we keep categorizing ourselves, huh? Splicer, Big Daddy, Big Sister, WHO CARES! Because no matter how much you don't want to except it, no matter how hard you try to run away from it…." Johnny stopped mid sentence and drew in a shaky breath.

"We're all human." The entire base was silent, everyone's eyes were wide, each and everyone of them were experiencing a different array of emotions.

"No matter how many differences that we can point out in each other, we're all human. We were all born into this world human beings…and we still are human, and if you don't want to face the cold hard facts then fine, go on ahead and live with your ignorance." Motoko stared Johnny straight in the porthole, before he had become a Big Daddy, Motoko was a head taller than he was, but now Johnny practically towered over her. Motoko just scoffed.

"Whatever." Motoko spat, before slinking off to her room. Johnny sighed and shook his head.

"When will you guys learn, I don't care if you were born in a lab or something you are still human. We are all made up of the same stuff, you know?" Eleanor stared at Johnny for awhile before averting her gaze. Delta had caught his daughter glancing at the metal encased boy, he knew of the circumstances pertaining to Eleanor's birth and he knew that Johnny's last comment affected her view of the boy greatly.

Whether it was good or bad…time would tell.

The group of Splicers brushed themselves off and steadily got to their feet, all of them wearing looks of thought. Johnny nodded his helmet encased head slightly, they were all thinking about what he had just said. Johnny felt a tug on his left hand and looked to said direction, his brown eyes met with cerulean blue. Eleanor stood there with her helmet tucked under her right arm, Johnny tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Um…yes?" Johnny noticed that Eleanor's face began to gain a slight pinkish hue, he mentally shrugged it off though. Eleanor gulped and began to reply.

"U-uh c-can w-we t-take a w-walk sometime?" Eleanor mentally cursed, can we take a walk sometime? What the bloody fuck was that? Johnny could see the nervousness on her face and could tell that she was struggling to tell him something…. Johnny shrugged.

"Sure, why not? We'll be beginning the search for Cherry in about…I'd say two days. Until then, we are all just going to be relaxing. So…where do you wanna go?" As soon as the words were uttered Eleanor's demeanor did a complete one-eighty, her face was nearly split by a huge beaming smile.

"Umm…can we take a walk through Arcadia?" Arcadia was one of the most beautiful places in Rapture, not only did it look like a genuine forest but special panels installed all through out the area created the illusion of actually being on the surface. The sun shined, there was a slight breeze, combine that with the fresh smell of the forest…it created a very relaxing experience. Johnny nodded his head and instantly Eleanor grabbed him by his left hand and started to drag him towards the base's exit…they didn't get far before Rose appeared before them in a swirl of roses and red streaked wind. She gave off a low growl and sent Eleanor a withering glare.

"_**What the hell are you doing? He's MY man, you hear me? MINE!"**_

Eleanor frowned and sent her a glare of her own.

"I don't see your name on him!" Johnny raised an eyebrow, even though he wasn't able to speak the language of the Protectors anymore, he was still able to understand them since he was once (even if it was for a short time) able to speak it. How was Eleanor able to understand them? Which brings up more questions like maybe he could get Richard to fix Rose's voice box? Johnny would love to hear the raven haired beauty's REAL voice. It was true that he could understand Rose and all the other Big Sisters but they all sounded the same! The Big Sisters' voices were all monotone and synthetic like a computers. The Big Daddies sounded all burley and menacing, which is ironic since nearly all of them are pretty nice guys.

"_**I DON'T CARE! TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES FROM OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND EAT THEM!"**_

Johnny winced, he knew that she would do it to. Time to stomp this fight while it's a bud before it blooms into a flower of deadly war.

"WHAT, did I just say about fighting amongst ourselves? I'm tired of the fights, I just fought my way out of a fucking ARMY of SPLICERS for God sake! Although some of the fights are pretty entertaining I have to admit…but still, we will all be fighting for our fucking lives in about two days, can we please just relax until then?" Eleanor and Rose glared at each other before completely avoiding the gaze of one another, they both had their arms crossed and both of them had their eyebrows scrunched up. Their full pink lips were both contorted into matching frowns…. Johnny thought it was one of the most cutest things he has ever seen! What? He was sucker for cute things. Johnny suddenly got an idea.

"How about we all change out of these suits for awhile? I've been stuck in this thing for so long I think it's become part of my skin…." That, and it would effectively disarm the two Big Sisters of the giant sharp pointy objects attached to their left arms. Plus, he has never really gotten a good look at Rose without her Big Sister suit…except for that one time, but he was to busy lapsing in and out of consciousness to memorize any…details. The two Sisters took a glance at each other, then at Johnny, then glanced at each other again.

"_**Fine."**_

"Whatever."

OO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_AN: I am so sorry that I haven't given this story a major update in…months! I had MAJOR writers block with this one. I'm getting a little tired of the action part of the story and I want to get back to the romance…you know, since that's what this fic is technically categorized as? I hope this chapter wasn't boring and I hope to the Lord that you guys haven't given up on me!~Cryoshock123~ _


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: I can't believe it…100 reviews! This is one of my greatest achievements, I earned 100 reviews, WOW! Thanks guys, you have no idea how motivating your reviews are! Okay, enough of my spazing out, let the story continue! ~Cryoshock123~_

OOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOO

_**Chapter XIX: Ground Rules **_

Johnny stood at the exit of the base, waiting for his two _dates _to arrive. He was glad to be rid of his Big Daddy suit for awhile, the enclosed space was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. He now wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, black dress pants, a silver watch on his left wrist, a silver chain link necklace with a cross attached to the end of it (Screw Ryan!) and black dress shoes. He would have worn something more casual but this outfit was the only thing in his wardrobe that wasn't riddled with bullet holes or singe marks.

'_They sure are taking awhile….'_

Johnny thought to himself. The dark skinned boy sighed, put his hands in his pockets and leaned his back on a nearby wall. He remembered his mom taking nearly forever to get herself prepared when they planned to head out somewhere, apparently the trait was shared by the majority of the female population…but was he going to bring it up in a conversation?

'_Hell to the no! I want to live, thank you! Besides, only some insensitive retard that knows absolutely nothing about women would do some stupid shit like that.'_

Which brings up the question, how the hell does he know ANYTHING about women in the first place? He could never get any dates or even hold a conversation with the opposite sex, how in the world did this happen? He has not only one but TWO beautiful young women that are willing to go out with him…and he didn't even make the first move!

'_But I have to be careful of what I do, Big Sisters aren't exactly…stable.'_

Stable? They were ticking time bombs ready to go off at a moments notice! Johnny couldn't really blame them though, he would be really pissed off to if he was burdened with life long insomnia. The only way to get a Big Sister to fall asleep was to knock her out and…well, good luck with that!

'_I wonder if Eleanor is an actual Big Sister. She…smells like one…. Okay, that was weird. I have been stuck in that suit for WAY to long.'_

Johnny felt the touch of a rough fabric encompassed hand nudge his right shoulder, the slight push wasn't to rough but it wasn't very gentle either. Johnny looked in said direction and came face to…porthole with Subject Delta. Johnny grinned at the huge iron giant.

"Yo, Delta what's up?"

"_**The surface, now Johnny we have to have a little…talk."**_

Johnny sent the Demo Daddy a quizzical look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, what about?" Johnny didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Delta wrapped his left arm around Johnny's shoulders, as if they had been best friends for years, and started to walk slowly in some random direction.

"_**I just want to have a little conversation with you concerning my daughter and what I will do to you if she comes back to me in tears…"**_

Johnny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he gulped in fear.

'_Well…shit.'_

You do not know the meaning of overprotective father until you have met a Big Daddy.

OO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOO

'_Do I look good enough? Does this dress make my butt look big? I don't know, I've never been on a date before!' _

Eleanor stared at her refection, a multitude of thoughts running through her head. Gone was the cold hard metal of her Big Sister suit, it was replaced by a dark blue mini dress, black heeled boots, black fingerless gloves and bluish silver butterfly earrings. Eleanor looked to her left thigh and frowned when she saw that the black butterfly tattoo that her mother had branded her with was displayed for everyone to see. Her mother had given it to her as a reminder that she would always belong to the Rapture Family. The raven haired girl let out a deep sigh and shrugged.

'_Maybe he'll be into that kind of thing….'_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_

This was horrible, this was disastrous! Out of all the outfits in Rapture, this was the only thing that was available? What type of bullshit was that? She was going to die…of embarrassment!

"_**This dress is to long…and it pushes my chest out to much!…And what the hell is this thing…a corset?"**_

O OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

"_**Now Johnny, am I making myself clear?"**_

Johnny's brown eyes were still wide open in fear, the boy slowly shook his head in affirmative.

"_**Good, as long as my baby girl is happy then I'm happy. She seems to have taken a liking to you, so make sure it stays that way."**_

Subject Delta patted Johnny on the back roughly and walked away as if he had just not mentally scarred someone for the rest of their natural life.

'_Don't make Eleanor sad, Don't make Eleanor sad, Don't make Eleanor sad!'_

"Hi, Johnny!"

"AHHHHH!" Johnny twirled around and his chocolate brown eyes met with sapphire colored orbs. Johnny let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Eleanor.

"Oh it's you! I thought that you were De-December!" Of all the things he could've replaced the word Delta with, he chose December?

'_I'm messing stuff up already!'_

Eleanor's cerulean blue eyes narrowed and her full pink lips turned upwards into a snarl.

"Who the hell is December? Has some bloody bitch been messing with you?"

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO OO

A lone Big Sister crawled calmly through the shadows of the ceiling, ready to pounce on the naïve little Thuggish Splicer she has been hunting at a moments notice. All of a sudden the Big Sister's nose started to twitch inside her helmet. The super powered teenager crossed her blood red eyes inwards and glared at her nose.

"_**Shut…the hell up…"**_

She whispered to it, but to no avail. The Big Sister let out a frightening sneeze/shriek, alerting the Thuggish Splicer to her presence.

"SHIT, IT'S THAT METAL BITCH AGAIN!" The Splicer yelled before sprinting down a random dimly lit hallway…alerting every other Splicer in the area to her presence as well. The Big Sister had tried to pounce on the fleeing Thuggish Splicer but missed, she was now laying on the ground face first with her butt in the air. The Big Sister started to groan as the blood red veil was lifted from her eyes, revealing her natural chocolate brown orbs.

"_**I am so hungry!"**_

OO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OO

Johnny laughed nervously.

"No, no one has been messing with me! I was talking about the huge spider that no ones been able to kill around here. The damn thing always escapes, I couldn't think of a better name so I named it December."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OO

"_**ACHOO!" **_

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Eleanor blinked.

"Oh, well if you say so…." Eleanor said.

Johnny sighed silently to himself, and absently started to look over Eleanor. He had to admit, she was hot! She was not only hot but cute and pretty…yes there is a difference between the three and the fact that she was a combination of the three had to be some kind of paradox or something. She wasn't over developed or anything but something about her just screamed HOT, her big innocent blue eyes said cute, and her face was just perfect. Pale ivory flesh, obsidian locks cascading down her face hiding her left eye from view slightly, and not a single blemish in sight. Johnny averted his gaze down ward…was that a butterfly tattoo on her left thigh? That's…kind of sexy.

'_How the hell can someone be THAT perfect?'_

It was a paradox indeed and his brain might explode trying to figure it out. Eleanor must have noticed him staring at her because she was giving him a shy slightly expecting look.

"Do…I look okay?" The girl asked shyly. The way she asked was so cute, and it was only enhanced by her accent. Johnny shook himself out of his daze and gave her a bright smile.

"You. Look. Fabulous!" Which was true. _'She probably thinks I'm a pervert now for staring at her like that, way to fuck things up Johnny!'_

Despite what Johnny was telling himself, Eleanor's face was nearly split by a huge smile. He thought that she looked good, not just good but fabulous!

"_**Alright, lets go."**_

Johnny turned to his right with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Hey, Rose-" Johnny stopped mid sentence and looked a little ways below Rose's face. His cheeks flared up and he quickly slapped his right hand over his eyes.

"Um, hey Rose!" _"Shit, now I look like a SUPER pervert! I hope I don't get set on fire, good thing they don't have access to giant sharp point objects.'_

Rose smirked, baring her pointy canines in the process.

"_**Well, this is going to be fun."**_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOO

_AN: I purposely left out the description of Rose's attire until the next chapter, gives you something to look forward to! I'm also thinking about starting a separate fic just centering around the lives of the Big Daddies and Big Sisters of the story. Of course the main character would be a Big Sister, I am sorry but they are just so awesome! Anyway, until next time! ~Cryoshock123~ _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter XX: The Pact**_

Johnny was very…jittery at the moment, and no it had nothing to do with Rose's appearance (although he did admit that she looked simply stunning and made sure that she knew his thoughts of her appearance as well.) Rose was garbed in what had to be the most elegant dress Johnny has ever seen. She wore a flowing pitch black dress with a corset, as to make her form as shapely as possible. She put a small crimson colored long sleeved jacket over the dress that had black bat wing like protrusions sticking out from it, as well as a ruby red choker (presumably worn so that the scar she received during the Proving Ground's battle wouldn't show). Obsidian colored high heels adorned her feet and to top it all of she wore ear rings in the shape of skulls and the depiction of a thorny rose was printed onto the left shoulder of her jacket.

Oh and…yeah, feel free to ignore this one last detail…the dress that Rose was wearing was designed to show off the chest of whoever female was wearing it as much as possible. If you combine this exotic, vampiric outfit with Rose's 'natural' hellish glowing red eyes and corpse like skin…and…well you have one sadistic looking young woman that would make any guy weak in the knees. But despite Rose's exotically beautiful appearance, that wasn't the reason why Johnny was so jittery.

Johnny shifted his eyes from his right to his left, this was definitely not a good position for him to be in. Rose had his right arm in a crushing bear hug and Eleanor had his left in a tight squeeze as well. Johnny wasn't really to sure about the exact limitations of a Big Sister's strength but he was pretty sure that if they both decided to pull in the opposite direction…he was pretty much fucked. Which is the reason why he was so jittery at the moment.

"Um, do you two _have_ to put my arms in the squeeze of death?" Johnny asked as politely as possible.

Rose put her full pink lips into what had to be one of the cutest pouts Johnny has ever seen in his life.

"_**I knew it, you don't love me at all! You do like her better than me!"**_

Rose let go of his right arm and (pretended) to storm off in some random direction.

"Wait!" Johnny yelled after her. "I said 'you two' and 'arms', ARMS, IT'S PLURAL!" Johnny went chasing after her with Eleanor still holding onto his left arm for dear life, she was surprised by how fast Johnny was but then she remembered how fast Big Daddies could move with about half a ton of armor weighing them down, you could imagine how fast they could move if they removed it. When Johnny caught up to Rose, Eleanor could tell that this was a private moment so begrudgingly she moved a little ways away from the two.

Johnny walked over to Rose who was sitting at a bench with her face in her hands. Johnny sat next to Rose and hugged her close to him.

"Rose, what gave you the idea that I don't love you? You know that's not true right?" Johnny asked, as he tried to make eye contact with the ruby eyed girl. Rose just hugged her arms and averted her gaze to the ground, like she had found it very interesting all of a sudden.

"_**If you love me then why are you so interested in that Lamb bitch?"**_

Johnny's eyes widened slightly at Rose's bluntness but then they narrowed into hazel slits and hardened.

"Rose, you know as well as I do that, that is just not fair at all. I was just trying to be nice, me and Eleanor just met for God's sake! You can't really expect me to be 'romantically involved' with someone over the time span of a half a day, can you?"

Rose put a finger to her chin.

"_**Well…I guess not…. Hey Johnny can I ask you a question?"**_

"Sure."

"_**Do you care for her?"**_

Johnny sent Rose a quizzical look before sighing heavily.

"I care for all of my friends Rose, I would gladly die for each and every one of you if it meant that you would all be safe. But if your question is: 'do I care for her in the same manner as I care for you?' Then my answer would have to be no, I don't."

Rose smiled and kissed Johnny on the cheek. Rose thought that she heard a depressed sigh a couple of feet away from them.

"_**Johnny, could you wait here for a moment? Me and Eleanor have to have a little…Girl Talk."**_

Johnny stared at her blankly and after a couple of seconds blanched.

"Go right on ahead."

Rose just rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat.

'_Men.' _She thought to herself as she walked over to where Eleanor was standing alone. She was standing under a street light, leaning on a nearby wall, with her head bowed. Eleanor turned to face Rose, brilliant sapphire orbs met hellish crimson rubies. Rose was surprised when Eleanor broke off the staring contest prematurely and averted her gaze back to the ground. Rose's eyes widened slightly.

"_**You heard, didn't you?"**_

Eleanor smiled lightly. "The down side of having so much ADAM pumped into you is that you can hear almost anything within a ten mile radius."

"_**Eleanor, I-"**_

Eleanor stopped Rose mid sentence by raising her left hand.

"I get it, you two have been through _a lot_. I saw that just by observing the way you two interacted with each other back at your hideout. I want to tell you that I wasn't flirting with him just to get under your skin," Eleanor paused. "I really do like him…but I can see you two have something special."

"_**Eleanor…"**_

Rose could see that Eleanor was on the verge of tears, Eleanor forced them from spilling forth from her eyes though. At this moment Rose felt like a complete bitch. She just pretended to storm off so she could get Johnny alone and make sure that her position as his mate wasn't being usurped or something, it wasn't meant for Eleanor to hear!

"Sorry…I guess I'll just leave now." Eleanor sniffled. "You two haven't had much time alone together and I wouldn't want to get in-between that." Eleanor pushed herself off of the wall and began to sulkily walk away. Rose just felt horrible about the current situation, Rose knew of the isolation that Eleanor's mother has subjected her to all of her life. The girl probably has little to no experience with talking to other people so asking out someone that she actually likes was probably a challenge in and of it's self. And now she just had to go and crush the poor girl's heart…

Oh yeah, she felt like a complete and total bitch.

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Eleanor wandered aimlessly through the decrepit streets of Rapture, she didn't care where she was going she just wanted to disappear. Eleanor's face held a blank expression…but tears were still spilling forth from her eyes. She felt like a…fool, a complete and total fool. Why have all the crushes she had in her life ended up in tragedy? Although she has only had two crushes, in her mind that was enough.

'_Amir…we never did get to see the sun together. Johnny…I never even got to hold a conversation with you or even just get a hug.'_

Eleanor sat against a wall, her knees brought up to her chest and cried her eyes out. She would have never thought her feelings would have gotten this strong towards the dark skinned boy in this short amount of time…. But it didn't surprise her, fate has a nasty habit of always setting her up for heartbreak.

"_**Eleanor?"**_

Said girl wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to see Rose staring down at her. Eleanor glared at her half heartedly.

"W-what do you want? Have you come here to gloat about how you have him all to yourself? Have you come here to remind me of what I can never have?" The pure sadness and despair in her voice was heartbreaking, Rose knew that the girl would never be able to forget this. Girls like Eleanor hold whoever they love close to their hearts for as long as they live, no matter what. Seeing Johnny on a daily basis would just kill the girl if she was unable to get close to him. Rose sighed heavily, she hoped that she wasn't making a big mistake.

"_**Eleanor Lamb…"**_

Eleanor's eyes widened slightly at Rose's cold tone.

"_**My name is Rosario Holloway, I love John Holloway with every fiber of my being. Every fucking cell in my body cries out to be near him whenever I'm apart from him…I just love him that much."**_

Eleanor stared at Rose with a blank look in her eyes but she nodded slightly none the less.

"_**Eleanor Lamb…I'm willing to give you a chance. I can tell just be looking at you that you're not the type of girl to let her emotions get the better of her or fake them, you really like Johnny that much. I'm giving you ONE and only ONE chance. This deal only extends to you…maybe Cherry if she wants to, though she sees him more as a big daddy figure than a romantic interest. But other than you two, no one else. I'd be willing t-to…**_

Rose's left eyebrow twitched.

"_**S-Share Johnny with you. But for that to happen we have to know everything that there is to know about each other, no secrets, AND you have to prove yourself to me. It ain't gonna be easy so don't expect-"**_

Rose's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she was suddenly engulfed in a crushing hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY YOU FOR THIS!"

"_**YO, GET OFF ME! YOU'RE LOSING POINTS ALREADY! Oh and 'if' we end up sharing him that doesn't mean we have to do 'everything' together if you catch my drift…"**_

Eleanor's cheek blushed a deep crimson and she hastily detached herself from Rose who was staring at her with her hands on her hips. Rose looked her up and down warily.

"_**Say, Eleanor…you're not, um…, well…. (sigh) How could I put this…you're not a lesbian…or bisexual are you?"**_

Eleanor gave her a blank stare.

"No."

"_**You sure?"**_

Eleanor tilted her head upwards in thought.

"Well, since I've been quarantined all my life, I haven't really had the opportunity to explore my sexual preferences."

The quizzical look on Rose's face transformed into one of horror.

"_**L-look, I am not sharing a bed with you okay? When one of us wants to have sex with Johnny, we do it alone…with him…in a separate sound proofed room, got it?"**_

Eleanor tsked and crossed her arms.

"Someone's a little homophobic."

"_**Shut the FUCK UP!"**_

Rose yelled before she started to march back to where Johnny was waiting for them. A devious plan suddenly formed in Eleanor's head and she quietly snuck up behind Rose. She put her arms around Rose's neck and whispered huskily into her right ear.

"Is someone a wittle quanky?" Eleanor asked innocently as she traced a finger down Rose's neck.

"Maybe I can make you happy again…"

_5...4...3...2...1_

"_**AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU GAYLORD!"**_

Rose grabbed Eleanor's left arm, and with surprising strength, threw her over her shoulder and onto the ground. Rose's breaths were quick and heavy as she pointed a trembling finger at Eleanor.

"_**You…you faggot!"**_

"Awww, that's not nice…."

"_**Fuck you!"**_

"Is it possible that we could arrange that?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_**AHHHHHH!"**_

Rose ran for her life…or in this case her innocence, there was no way she was losing her virginity to a bisexual freakazoid!

"_**HELP, SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"**_

"It's not rape if you're willing!"

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**AN: I hope I didn't go to far with this chapter, this idea popped into my head after one of my friends told me a very funny story. He said that he pretends to be gay around one of his cousins to freak him out, the reactions he says are pretty funny so…yeah, this is where I got the idea for this chapter from. Oh and is XX twenty? ~Cryoshock123~ **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter XXI: Opened Sapphire Eyes & Secrets!_**

"_**AHHHHHHH!" **_

Johnny quickly jumped up from his former position on the bench and was nearly knocked off of his feet as Rose jumped onto him. She not only had her arms rapped around him but her legs as well. She was shaking all over and her eyes shifted from left to right in a paranoid fashion.

"_**Shangri-la bhuncks samus chuckwalla norsa minka siki miki sika sika!"**_

"…Uh Rose, pardon my French but: what the hell did you just say?"

Rose however did not respond, she just kept speaking gibberish and swiveling her head left to right in a paranoid hysteria.

"Rose what the hell happened to you, are you speaking in tongue or something?" Johnny was getting a little worried for his girlfriend, she was acting all weird.

Suddenly a hardy laughter met Johnny's ears, he turn in the direction it originated from and spotted Eleanor, who was holding onto the pole of a street light, clutching at her stomach.

"Hah, hah, I-I can't BREATH! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Eleanor fell to the ground, clutching at her sides.

"WOO, s-someone call a doctor! I-I think I need an oxygen tank!" Eleanor continued to laugh hysterically at Rose's mentally scarred state. Hearing the blue eyed girl's laughter must have snapped Rose out of the trance, as she hastily dislodged herself from Johnny and sent Eleanor a withering glare.

"_**You fagbat!" **_

Eleanor wiped a stray tear from her eye as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Rose, Rose, Rose those words are hurtful…"

"_**Like I give a shit!"**_

Rose yelled as she crossed her arms below her chest. Eleanor 'purposely' let her gaze fall just bellow Rose's neck and forced her face to blush a deep crimson color. She then licked her lips sensually and sent Rose a lustful glare. Rose's face contorted into a look of absolute horror and she quickly attempted to cower behind Johnny for protection.

"_**EW, EW, EW, EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!" **_

Johnny sent Rose a quizzical look.

"What's the matter Rose? Are you sick or something?" Johnny asked innocently. Rose took a peak from behind her…'improvised' cover and promptly went back to cowering behind it when Eleanor began sending her flying kisses that Johnny didn't notice.

"_**EEEEEEEWWWWWW!"**_

Rose screamed as she started to flail her arms in the air as if she were batting away a swarm of hornets.

"_**GET HER AWAY FROM ME! GET HER AWAY!"**_

Rose yelled. Johnny tilted his head to the side curiously, took a glance at Eleanor only to find her standing there politely; she gave him a kind smile and waved. Johnny turned his gaze back to Rose, unaware of the kissy faces that Eleanor was sending her at the moment. Eleanor sighed after seeing Johnny comfort Rose gently and her snuggle up to him in return.

'_(Sigh) They look so…happy together. I don't think I would feel good about myself if I messed that up, besides, there are a bunch of other guys and girls around here-I-I mean guys, GUYS. I don't care what Rose says, she definitely does not want to share Johnny with me. I wouldn't want that either, I would always be a second wheel, I want to be first! I like him…but in time I guess my feelings for him will dwindle. Besides, I still have to figure out my sexual preference… Strange, is it weird that I think Rose looks kind of hot in that dress…"_

Rose must have sensed her stare for she started to hug Johnny even tighter.

"Rose (gasp) I (gasp) can't (gasp) BREATH!" Johnny exclaimed. Eleanor sighed quietly to herself, smiled, then shook her head. She definitely wouldn't want to come in between such a beautiful couple…besides, she's heard that the aftermath of threesomes can be quite awkward.

"TINS IN HEAT, TINS IN HEAT, IT'S THE AFTER BIRTH, RUN!" Screamed a Splicer holding an Olympia model shotgun in his hands. He used the Aero Dash Plasmid as he rushed past Eleanor with pure blinding speed, his image nothing but a blur of silver streaked wind. Eleanor blinked and focused her bored eyes onto the Splicer's retreating back with curiousness. What was the Splicer running away from? As she stood there, waiting for Johnny to coax Rose out of her paranoid state, she witnessed numerous other Splicers running away from…something.

All of them originated from the direction that the other Splicer had.

Eleanor steadily found herself getting more and more curious.

'_Damn, I won't be able to enjoy myself on this trip to Arcadia any longer. It just feels like I would be keeping Rose and Johnny from enjoying each other's company. They love each other so much and I respect that, hopefully I'll be able to find someone to call my own…someday.'_

"Hey, guys?" Eleanor called out to the couple. Rose and Johnny focused their attention on to Eleanor who sighed.

"You two go on ahead to Arcadia and enjoy yourselves, I'll meet you guys back at the Trench."

Johnny frowned at the change of plans. "Are you sure Eleanor? Are you okay?" Johnny asked worriedly. Eleanor was the one who thought up the whole idea to take a walk through Arcadia in the first place, to find that she wanted Rose and himself to continue on without her was worrisome.

Plus, he didn't really want to be on the business end of Delta's Drill. Johnny had heard from numerous other Protectors that he had fought bravely in the Proving Grounds' Battle, which increased his self-esteem greatly, but they also said that his fighting skills were at best…mediocre. He ran around the arena shooting and flailing like a lunatic! Delta was a much more experienced fighter than he was, plus the Alpha Daddy has been using Plasmids much longer than him as well. If he were to go against Delta as he was right now he'd be destroyed in five seconds flat…and that was just him being generous!

Eleanor gave Johnny a halfhearted smile. "Yeah Johnny, I'm fine. Go on and enjoy your two days off with Rose, you two probably haven't spent time with each other alone in awhile. I'll be okay, besides, I still need to…find myself. If you know what I mean."

Johnny was still worried about her but he nodded his head none the less. Eleanor gave Johnny a quick hug before darting off in some seemingly random direction. Rose glared at Eleanor's back.

"_**HEY! I SAW THAT!"**_

OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Eleanor sprinted down the seemingly endless corridors of the decrepit city of Rapture, what the hell was the 'After Birth'? Eleanor knew that her sudden interest in the rantings of an ADAM crazed, spliced up moron was all just an attempt to get her mind off of Johnny but hey, this 'After Birth' could be something dangerous that if she let slide could possibly destroy her and her friends later in the future.

'_Or it could just be…ew, gross. I HOPE that it's some super dangerous threat planning to destroy us all.'_

Eleanor did not feel like seeing what the 'After Birth' could also possibly be.

'_Wait, the Splicer also said something about 'Tins In Heat'…. What the hell does that mean-'_

"_**GROOAAARERRRGAraHERRRAAOOOa!"**_

Out of nowhere, an Alpha Series Big Daddy smashes through a nearby automatic door, sending it flying into a nearby wall. Eleanor narrowed her eyes, she wasn't garbed in her armor so if the Big Daddy decided to attack she was in for a very difficult fight. Eleanor let smoldering flames dance and flicker in her right hand, preparing herself for the oncoming battle. The Alpha Series, sensing the high concentration of ADAM and EVE, looked in her direction and took a step forward.

"_**GRAOOAA-Oh…hey Eleanor! You're Delta's daughter, right?"**_

Eleanor blinked then lowered her hand slightly.

"You're…Omega, correct?" Eleanor asked.

"_**You didn't answer my question, I asked first! Women, you all think that you're entitled to everything-"**_

"_**SUBJECT OMEGA, GET YOUR TIN ASS IN HERE!"**_

Subject Omega's light yellow porthole quickly turned to a frightened purple.

"_**Coming, Rebecca! Shit, I did not plan to have a child, damn it."**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!" Eleanor yelled. "You mean that you are actually having a baby?"

Subject Omega tsked.

"_**Now Eleanor, you know that I don't have the right parts for that-"**_

"_**GET THE FUCK IN HERE! YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS TO SEE HER FATHER!"**_

Subject Omega's eye went wide behind his visor.

"_**It's…a girl?"**_

Omega quickly ran into the abandoned shop that he had cleared of Splicers so that he and his mate could be in peace, Eleanor followed suit. The sight that met the two made Eleanor's eyes open wide in surprise. Sitting in what used to be a luxurious king sized bed, was a Big Sister stripped of all of her armor. She wasn't a teenager like most other Big Sisters, she looked to be in her twenties. She wore nothing but thick bed sheets which were wrapped securely around her lithe body. Her hair was a beautiful silver color and her face had some scarring, a sign that her accelerated healing abilities had began to slow down over the years. Her hellish red eyes shone with a motherly warmth as she looked at the bundle cradled in her arms. The elder Sister looked to the duo and smiled.

"_**Omega…come and look, you to as well."**_

The elder Sister called out. Eleanor walked up to the bedside and stared intently at the bundle. The Sister turned Mother unwrapped the sheet from the bundle's head, revealing whatever it was face.

Bright golden yellow eyes stared back at Omega and Eleanor. A short patch of dark brown hair stood atop the cute little baby's head, the baby girl gave them all a toothless grin. Eleanor was speechless.

"I…I can't believe this…" Eleanor whispered in a hushed tone. No wonder the Splicers were running for their lives, if a Big Daddy would smash your skull in to protect a child that wasn't even his, imagine what he would do to you if the child was ACTUALLY his. No wonder Omega was so aggressive when she ran into him.

"_**Aw, my sweet little baby girl."**_

Omega cooed as he cradled his daughter gently in his arms. Eleanor lips slowly turned upwards into a smile.

It looks like Rapture still had some humanity left in it after all.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter XXII: The Talk**_

"_**Aw, my precious baby girl…I wonder what we'll call her."**_

Omega asked, Rebecca gave her mate a beautiful smile.

"_**What do you think of the name Andrea? **_

Rebecca asked. Omega just cooed, as he cradled his new born daughter in his arms gently. The VERY Little Sister looked up at him with happy, curious golden yellow eyes. She laughed and tried to grab one of Omega's leather encased fingers. Eleanor was still amazed at times by how something as huge as a Big Daddy could be so gentle. The baby fit perfectly in Omega's right hand, the Alpha Daddy cared for her as if she were an egg, if he were to squeeze to tightly she would break and if he were to somehow drop her she would shatter.

"Gah gagreeeergrree!" The baby gurgled, Omega smiled behind his visor.

"_**I like that name. Andrea."**_

Omega said.

The baby girl began to reach for Omega's helmet visor, she then balled her tiny little hands into a fist and pulled her arm tightly towards her. It looked like she was trying to tell him something. Omega and Eleanor tilted their heads to the side slightly in thought. After a couple of seconds, Eleanor finally came up with a plausible answer for the girl's actions.

"Omega…I think she wants to see your face." Eleanor stated incredulously. As crazy as that sounded, that's what it looked like. But how could this newborn know that her father was wearing a helmet? The baby shouldn't even know what a helmet is! Rebecca gave Eleanor a knowing smile.

"_**I'm not surprised that she knows that Omega is wearing a mask. She isn't exactly a normal baby, I was only pregnant with her for about four months."**_

Eleanor sent the Sister turned Mother a surprised glance.

"R-really?

"_**Yes. Actually, I didn't even know I was pregnant with her until the end of the second month."**_

Eleanor was confused. "Wait, didn't your…um, w-well…'belly' swell or something?" She asked with some embarrassment. Rebecca giggled slightly at the blush on Eleanor's face.

"_**To tell you the truth, no. I suppose it had something to do with the ADAM Slug within me, I think it knew that I was pregnant and made sure that the pregnancy didn't hinder my fighting abilities…but still made sure that my child was safe. When Andrea first came out of my womb-"**_

"_**Ew, gross."**_

"_**Aw shut up Omega, it's not like you haven't seen it already. Anyway…"**_

Eleanor's face flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"_**When she first came out she was about the size of your hand."**_

"What?" Eleanor asked incredulously. "But she's about as big as Omega's hand now, that's MUCH bigger than my hand!" Eleanor exclaimed, Rebecca however went on with her explanation.

"_**I'm getting to that. Anyway, I held her in my hands, fearing that she would die for she was MUCH to small. But then she started to slowly but surely grow and grow and grow, until she grew to the size you see before you now. It was almost as if she were injected with an accelerated growth Plasmid. It was probably the slug's doing, you have to understand that if I were to carry a baby of that size inside me, I would have a VERY difficult time fitting into my armor…and fighting in general. Here in Rapture that's a weakness that you just can't afford to have, so I guess just like everything else down here I was forced to…simply evolve." **_

Eleanor stared at her, shocked into silence but nodded her head non the less. This was just so unreal, it was amazing really, to think that Big Sisters and Big Daddies could still reproduce after all the gene altering therapy they went through…

'_I wonder if we will all go through the same pregnancy that Rebecca went through. Being pregnant for only four months and it not even showing sounds like a pregnancy that I wouldn't mind going through.'_

Eleanor thought to herself with a blush on her face. Wait, what was she doing thinking about stuff like that? She hasn't even found a guy that she actually likes yet, hell, the person that she ends up liking probably won't even be a guy! Eleanor shifted her eyes over to Omega who, to her surprise, offered the baby to her.

"_**Could you hold Andrea for a moment?"**_

Eleanor stared at him with wide eyes but nodded. Eleanor took the baby gently in her hands and cradled her close. She made sure that she had firm support below the baby's head, which was one of the most vunriable parts of the baby at this stage of her life. Again to Eleanor's surprise, Omega began to detach his helmet from over his head. Air escaped from his pressurized suit as he disconnected the cords that went from his helmet to the oxygen tanks on his back. Omega lifted the helmet from his shoulders and sat it gently to the side. Eleanor stared at Omega's face in fascination, she found herself mesmerized for some reason.

The Alpha Daddy's skin had a sickly green tinge to it, sort of like a corpse's complexion. His eyes were a dark emerald green color (they don't glow, his irises are actually dark green) and a short crop of dirtied dark brown hair sat atop his head. Like Splicers, he had some tumor like growths but they where nowhere near as large and nowhere near as plentiful. He had a couple of growths on the left side of his neck and a couple on his right cheek.

Upon seeing Eleanor's fascinated gaze, Subject Omega sighed heavily to himself.

"_**Well I guess you can see why we Big Daddies don't like taking off our helmets…"**_

Omega said softly, which was very strange for him since he was considered to be one of the loudest of the Alpha Series group. Rebecca just sighed and shook her head.

"_**I still don't know what's wrong with your face, you look sexy enough to me…."**_

Rebecca mumbled under her breath. Omega laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Suddenly, Andrea began to whine and she started to reach both her arms out towards Omega. Eleanor offered the baby back to Omega who gently took the baby in his hands once more. He let Andrea play with his finger, content with just watching her. Eleanor smiled brightly at the sight, how could she not?

Eleanor's eyes suddenly narrowed and she quickly averted her gaze over to the door, she thought that she had seen something move at the corner of her eye. Maybe it was her imagination? Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back towards the small family. Eleanor blinked and a huge blush began to overcome her face.

Rebecca had decided to get out of bed…without putting any clothing on. She stood there, making funny faces at Andrea while Omega held the baby girl gently.

"Uh…"

Rebecca jumped slightly and gave Eleanor an embarrassed look while she quickly wrapped her bed sheets around her.

"_**Heh, heh, sorry about that. I can be a little…ditzy at times."**_

Rebecca stated, Omega chuckled.

"_**And it turns me on so much."**_

Rebecca glared at him playfully.

"_**You perv…"**_

"_**HAH! You're one to talk! After what you have me do to you while we're in bed, it's no wonder you got pregnant!"**_

Eleanor's face turned cherry red at Omega 's comment, the fact that she was kind of turned on when Rebecca had shown her nudity didn't really help her blush much either. Rebecca giggled at his comment.

"_**Alright, alright, I'm a pervert. You got me."**_

Omega stood there wide eyed, staring at Rebecca incredulously.

"_**I don't believe it…you actually admitted it! Oh my God, this has got to be a miracle. Never in my wildest DREAMS would I imagine a woman to actually admit that they are indeed a pervert."**_

Rebecca stared at him blankly.

"_**I really don't see what the big deal is…"**_

"_**Oh it's a big deal, believe you me! I think I'm falling for you again!"**_

Rebecca rolled her glowing red eyes.

"_**That makes five times this month."**_

Omega shrugged his shoulders.

"_**What can I say, I fucking love you." **_

"_**Well I can agree with the 'fuck' part."**_

Eleanor had a massive blush on her face, she was berating herself for getting so turned on by their conversation.

"Well, I think I should be going now…" Eleanor stated. Rebecca nodded her head solemnly.

"_**Well, okay then. Be careful out there, I don't want you getting hurt or anything."**_

Eleanor smiled sheepishly, the elder Sister sounder so much like a mother.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Eleanor said before she turned to walk out the door.

"_**Oh, Eleanor could I ask you for a favor?"**_

Omega asked. Eleanor just as she was about to walk out the door and looked over her shoulder to Omega.

"Sure, what is it?" Eleanor asked. Omega averted his gaze towards the ground shyly.

"_**Can you um, not tell Delta, Sigma and all of the other Alpha Series and Big Daddies about this yet? I want to tell them myself."**_

Eleanor stared at him for a second but nodded none the less.

"_**Hey Eleanor, I want you to have this."**_

Rebecca called out. She walked up to Eleanor and extended her hand. To Eleanor's surprise, in her hand was a silver and gold heart shaped necklace. The heart was actually a ruby red gem and seemed to be able to split down the middle. Rebecca gave Eleanor a hard stare.

"_**Eleanor, this necklace was given to me by my father…a long time ago. My REAL father. I don't know how I still remember him…but I do."**_

Rebecca's eyes glazed over slightly but after a couple of seconds, she shook herself out of her daze.

"_**This necklace was made to be shared between two people who love each other with all of their heart. This isn't some fake piece of jewelry, this is real, down to the heart shaped ruby. The necklace is called Gemini. Take it."**_

Eleanor looked at Rebecca with pure shock…but slowly, she reached for the necklace. Just as Eleanor's hand was above the necklace, Rebecca grabbed Eleanor's hand with her own and stared deeply into her eyes.

"_**Eleanor, share this necklace with someone you love…and who will also love you in return. Boy, girl, it doesn't matter, love is love. Take this necklace, you'll find that special someone one day, I guarantee it."**_

Eleanor stared into Rebecca's hellish red eyes, her own eyes tearing up. This woman that she has just met not even thirty minutes ago, has been more of a mother to her than her real mother has ever been! Eleanor brought Rebecca into a gentle hug, tears streaming down her eyes.

"T-thank you, Rebecca." Eleanor choked out. Rebecca gave Eleanor a motherly smile.

"_**No problem."**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter XXIII: Sweet Red Wine **_

"_**JOOOOHHHHNNNNNY, a-are y-you sure (hiccup!) a-are you sure you don't want some?" **_Rose slurred as she offered a bottle of Arcadian Merlot to her mate, an impish grin played across her ghoulish features and her ruby red eyes were squinted into happy slits. The couple was currently in a bathysphere that would take them directly to Arcadia, the bathysphere had free samples of Arcadian Merlot beside the seats sitting in coolers and Rose had taken the liberty of chugging down nearly half a bottle. Johnny looked at the bottle warily before shaking his head.

"No thanks Rose, I don't drink." Johnny stated. Rose gave Johnny a playful glare.

"_**Y-you're (hiccup!) no f-fun at ALL! (Hiccup!)**_ Rose slurred once again, the ADAM in her blood was hastily converting the alcohol in her system into reusable EVE but that didn't stop the drink's intoxicating effects. Rose took another gulp of the pristine wine and sighed contently when she finished the bottle. She through the bottle to the ground, the glass object shattering into a thousand shards, and the vermillion eyed teenager began reaching for another bottle. Johnny grabbed Rose's hand gently, stopping her from reaching into the cooler. Johnny tilted Rose's head upwards with a gentle touch of her chin. Chocolate brown eyes stared into hellish red orbs.

"Rose, I think that's enough drinking for today." Johnny said. He wanted to spend time with Rose and it would make things much easier if she was NOT in a drunken stupor. Rose gave him a blank stare, her body swaying back and forth in her seat, but nodded her head none the less.

"_**Okay hubby, heh, heh, heh. (Hiccup!)"**_ Rose said seductively. She then scooted up to Johnny and snuggled up to him. Johnny blushed wildly and gulped, what was he suppose to do?

'_Hug her back you idiot! But wait, she's drunk, wouldn't that be unethical? Wouldn't that be taking advantage of her? But she's hugged me lots of times, why would this be any different? Oh I don't know, maybe because she's drunk! I'd be like a molester or something!" _

As Johnny argued with himself, Rose snuggled further into his chest and sighed contently.

"_**You are so warm…"**_ She said huskily. Johnny's blush deepened as Rose continued to cuddle up to him. He didn't want to do anything 'intimate' while Rose was in this state, what if she forgot about the whole thing? What was he going to say to her, that he had sex with her while she was drunk?

"U-um, R-Rose I-I don't think we s-should-" Johnny's breath hitched in his throat when Rose began to slowly rub her body against his. She then brought her soft, plump lips close to his left ear. The raven haired beauty's hot breath sent shivers down Johnny's spine.

"_**Johnny, I've wanted to do so many **__bad__** things to you the day we first met. But, I wanted to get your permission first."**_ Rose whispered huskily into his ear. Johnny gulped, closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

'_Dude, you cannot do this! She's intoxicated, I can't take advantage of her like this, I care about her to much! Okay, alright, just calm down man, calm down. Take a deep breath and take control of the situation.'_

Johnny inhaled a huge gulp of air and then exhaled.

"Rose, I-I think we s-should hold o-off on that type of s-stuff until we're REALLY ready, okay?" Johnny didn't want to hurt Rose's feelings but he couldn't allow her to go along with…whatever she was doing. He was never the type of person to take advantage of people while they were venerable and he was not going to start now, especially when it concerned Rose!

"Rose," Johnny continued. "I can't do this, we can't do this! I-I'm sorry if you're hurt by this but-"

"_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ…"**_

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

Johnny looked down and promptly sweat dropped when he found Rose sleeping soundly against his chest, her arms wrapped gently around his body. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and nuzzled further into her muscular pillow.

"_**Johnny…"**_ Rose mumbled in her sleep. Johnny blinked and then smiled warmly.

"Get some rest Rose, I'll wake you up when we get there." Johnny whipped a bead of sweat off of his forehead and sighed in relief. _'Thank God she fell asleep, I don't think I could've actually stopped her if she went through with it.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rebecca, why are you giving me your prized possession? This was a present from your father and we just met." Eleanor was perplexed as to why the silver haired Mother was giving her such a beautiful treasure, they had just met thirty minutes ago. Eleanor didn't feel right taking the silver haired Mother's only tie she had to a world that was now barley a dream. Rebecca gently dislodged herself from Eleanor's embrace and stared into her eyes. Vermillion orbs stared into icy blue eyes as Rebecca contemplated her next words.

"_**I want you to have this because…I believe that you need it more than I do. …You're heart broken, aren't you?"**_ Rebecca asked, with a probing stare and her mouth set into a firm line. Eleanor's sapphire eyes widened in surprise, but then they went dull and her gaze averted to the ground.

"Am I…really that easy to figure out?" Eleanor asked. Rebecca sighed and hugged the Messiah Of Rapture, close.

"_**No honey, no, it's just that…I could see the look in your eyes when you looked at me and Omega. I could see the envy, I could see your sadness…. I'm giving you this necklace because I don't want you to give up. I found my true love, you'll find yours as well."**_

Eleanor sniffled and her lips perked up into a small smile.

"Thank y-you Rebecca." Eleanor stuttered out as she dislodged her self from Rebecca.

"_**Like I said before sweetie, no problem." **_Rebecca stated. Eleanor whipped a stray tear from her eye and smiled, already she saw Rebecca as the mother that she has always wanted. If Eleanor was honest with herself, she would describe herself as desperate. She has always been desperate for attention, it was the reason why she always pulled pranks on people when she was a little girl. Her own mother never allowed her to play with other children, never allowed her even the tiniest bit of social interaction.

Most of all, she never showed her even a bit of love.

Sofia Lamb was a cold, psychopath that cared more about the _people_ than her own daughter. As a child growing up without love, of course she was going to desperately search for it. Her Father was the best parent she could have ever hoped for but it was still not enough. She wanted the feeling of butterflies in her tummy like when she had met Amir. Johnny Holloway…had given her the same feeling but just like last time, it didn't work out. Eleanor sighed to herself dejectedly.

'_Well, third time's the charm I guess….'_

"Well Rebecca, Omega, I should be heading out." The two parents nodded their heads while their baby, Andrea, just giggled. Eleanor smiled at the baby lying in Omega's arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, precious." Eleanor cooed as she tickled Andrea's nose, making the golden eyed infant giggle and laugh. "Oh and Omega, I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Eleanor stated. Omega gave the raven haired teen a thankful smile.

"_**Thanks kid, I owe you one." **_He said as he patted her shoulder.

Eleanor just chuckled lightly and headed out of the store, waving a hand over her shoulder as she did so. As Eleanor stepped out of the business establishment turned nursery, she looked to her left then to her right.

'_I wonder where I should go from here. Should I go back to the base? Or walk around for a bit?'_ Eleanor mulled over the choices in her head. _'If I go back now, father will surely think that Johnny had done something to hurt me. I know my father and I'm sure that he'll hunt him down and kill him, I can't let that happen! It'll be tricky but I think I can time it so that myself, Johnny, and Rose will arrive at the Trench at the same time.'_ Eleanor nodded to herself, it sounded like a plan to her.

"Guess I'll just walk around for awhile, or go out on the lash. Although I don't think father would appreciate it very much." As Eleanor wandered around the area she picked up on a strange if not peculiar scent. It kind of smelt like ADAM mixed with a bunch of other genetic material. Eleanor's sapphire eyes widened.

'_That smells like Dr. Alexander!'_

Eleanor quickly ran towards the direction of the smell, the heels adorning her feet not holding her back even an inch. When she arrived at the area where the scent was strongest, she quirked a delicate eyebrow for all she saw was a crowd of Splicers just going on about their business. The scent had lead the sapphire eyed teen to an apartment complex, the lobby to be exact. All of the Splicers were lining up in front of a desk, which had a very big Brute Splicer on the other end of it. This Brute Splicer had seen better days as his left arm was nothing but a stub. He had a huge scar on the right side of his head that seems to have been crudely stitched together and he was a great deal taller than your average Brute, he also had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

'_Wow, that is one Badass Brute.'_ Eleanor thought to herself. The 'Badass Brute' from the looks of it seemed to be arguing with the female Splicer at the front of the line. Eleanor had to admit, as far as Splicers go she didn't look all that bad…well that could be from the fact that her head and face was completely wrapped in blood stained bandages. The female Splicer's head was adorned with a nurse's cap and she wore a low cut blouse with a few buttons undone to display her cleavage. Her skin, unlike most Splicers, was free of any tumors or growths but was a sickly pale color. The Splicer's flesh was so pale, that one could see each individual velvet blue vein on her shapely legs. Eleanor's face blushed when the annoyed nurse like Splicer crossed her arms under her breast, causing them to raise and stick out.

'_NO, I am not a knob jockey!'_ Eleanor screamed out in her head.

"Why don't you just give me a room for the night and I'll be your slave for a day." She said, her voice tinged with a bit of Italian. The seductive female Splicer then gestured to her well endowed body. "Don't you think that's fair? I'll do whatever you want, _whatever_ you want."

Eleanor rolled her eyes when she a saw the majority of the male Splicer population whoop and cat call.

'_Bunch of nonces.' _

The badass looking Brute Splicer sighed.

"Look, it's like this. I can't give you a room unless you have the ADAM, it just wouldn't be fair to the rest of the Splicer population." The Brute sounded awful lot like a mobster. Though the female Splicer had her face bandaged up, one could tell that she looked crestfallen.

"But I've been sleeping out on the streets for months! I need a bed, I don't care if I have to share it with anyone either!"

"You can share a bed with me!" Called out a random male Splicer.

"With you? HA, she needs a real man!" Called out another one.

"That's obviously not you, you bitch ass pansy!"

"Who are you calling bitch, bitch?"

"I'm calling you a bitch, seeing as you bailed on me when I got attacked by one of those fucking anorexic Cyclopses."

"Dude, I value my life WAY to much to risk it for your ass."

"Which is the definition of a scared, whiny little bitch."

Eleanor shook her head as she witnessed the two Splicers argue with each other-wait, they refer to Big Sisters as anorexic? Eleanor looked herself over and frowned.

"Well, I am a bit skinny…" Eleanor whispered to herself.

The Badass Brute Splicer shook his head.

"Sorry, but if you want to share a room with somebody then that fellow is going to have to pay for not only himself but you as well and I highly doubt that anyone here has the sufficient funds for that. WELL?" The Brute called out. The various male Splicers in the room hung their heads low in defeat.

"That's what I thought. Look, I am really sorry, but this is just how it has to be." The Brute stated apologetically. The nurse like Splicer just sighed and headed towards the exit of the apartment complex.

"If you were really sorry you would give me a room." Eleanor heard her mumble under her breath. For the first time in…ever, Eleanor found herself feeling sorry for a Splicer. The dejected look that rang out clear through the woman's features was depressing.

'_I have more than enough ADAM to get her a room…. The right thing for me to do is help her out. Splicers are just as deserving of help as any Protector, Rapture corrupts and that is exactly what it did to it's citizens.'_

Just as Eleanor was about walk towards the Spliced up woman, a fiery explosion completely demolished the concrete wall to her left. Huge chunks of debris and flaming rubble was sent flying everywhere and a couple of Splicers had perished in the explosion, either being crushed by rubble or being incinerated. The remaining Splicers recovered their bearings and either stood tall and ready to fight…or fled the scene in a frightened hysteria. Eleanor's eyes dilated when the familiar scent of ADAM and mitch matched genetic material assaulted her nose.

"Damn it!" Eleanor heard the female nurse scream out in panic. "It's them, it's the Reapers!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**British Slang, one-0-one. **_

_**On The Lash: To go out and get drunk**_

_**Knob Jockey: Homosexual**_

_**Nonce: Pervert **_

_**I hope you enjoyed your time in British Slang one-0-one, I'll see you in class next week! ~Cryoshock123~ **_


	24. Author's Note

**AN: Hello to all my readers out there, you all probably thought I died. Anyway, I am very sorry for the lack of updates for the past year or so. The ideas just weren't coming. I had just had absolutely nothing. The story plots just weren't popping up like they used to. But I can say that I've been reading and studying how to write great characters and plot like crazy. I've written a few little stories in my journals, that were actually structured, and after reading over my own published stories here on the site I cringe. They could be MUCH better. Better plot, better descriptions, better character development, etc. So, this is what I decided I am going to do. I'll finish the stories, get things moving sense you have probably noticed that I have a bad habit of not finishing them, and get all the plots that I have been writing in my journals out there. **

**This is going to be fun, but also a lot of work, considering that I am also working on a Left 4 Dead story as well. What I'll probably do is work on the stories of mine that were the most popular in the past. Why Is She Following Me, Trapped in Metal, and Puberty. I'm going to say it right now, Complications is a mess. I think the overall idea is good but the story needs a complete overhaul. **

**As for Why is She Following Me, I love this story. It was my first, and arguably my most popular, story here on this site. It could be MUCH better but I don't think it needs the overhaul that Complications need. Don't know if any of my original readers are even still here on the site, but hey. Well, till next chapter. And the next, and the next, and so on. Going to be a lot of that. **


End file.
